The Strangest Things
by DarkCrisan366
Summary: it's a story of Rhima Panganiban who had the strange thing she had. She sees a cool guy just come out on her PSP and embarks on the real world. JinXOC
1. The Released

**A/N: **Sorry about this, I deleted my "Strangest Things" because they don't want me to discriminate my name throughout the world. So I decided that I'll improve this story. Since I'm still the de facto type, I'll dedicate this to Kikay who read my "strangest things". This is my new improved story.

_**The Strangest Things**_

I'll tell you about a story about a girl name Rhima Panganiban who lives at the town homes in Quezon City. She has a pink PSP that her father gave it to her as a birthday gift. She wishes to have a cute guy around with her and this is her story began.

She always play Tekken Bowl several times, she uses the hot guy character to play with. Especially she is an expertly good on using him in the arcades. However, someone just spoke to her.

"Ugh, I can't believe this?"

"Huh? Hold on, you can talk to my PSP?" Rhima notice this as it spoke again.

"Is this the first time you hear my voice…" he said in a deep voice.

After that, her PSP glows of a white light as she sees this. That person who spoke to her was actually Jin Kazama. The person she uses in the game and in arcades that she play as he comes out of nowhere.

"Huh? That light… I heard someone is talking to me. But who was it?" Rhima didn't notice about this as Jin is right behind her.

"Is this the first time you see my face?"

Oh no, it was him after all and she was shocked to see him. This is the strangest thing that she sees him coming out on her PSP.

"Whoever you are, you maybe hot or hunky type… _Ayoko makikita yung mukha mo _(I don't want to see your face)."

"I just want to know where I am."

Mostly she uses his extra outfit on the Tekken Bowl game as she runs off.

"Huh? Hey wait?" Jin said stopping her.

She finally manages to make a get away, she can't drive or anything all she does is commuting as she's waiting for a train and she sees him not giving up. Does he really have drugs or something as she gets in whereas Jin manages to get inside?

Inside the train, she was felt quiet as she sees him again.

"I know that you can't get away with me?"

"What? How did you get here?" Rhima asked.

"I want to know where I am."

"Hey, this is the real world not a real game that I've always play." Rhima reacted as the people hear her loud voice, as she became upset because of him.

"Darn, this guy won't try to give up that easily… It's the best way to get out of here." Rhima mumbled as he grabs her hand seriously.

"Don't tell me that you can escape, DarkRhima. I know that you are up to something?"

Oh oh, she seems to know her name after all he did this. She finally arrives at the Ayala station as finally gets out of the train. However, Jin couldn't make it as the train door closes. Jin becomes frustrated as the train leaves.

"Serves him right? I really don't trust someone like him." Rhima mumbles as she leaves the station to meet someone. Wow, bagay to…


	2. The Chase of the Onion Head

**A/N: **Thanks for the review Kikay, just tell LadyAyamie and XoXo that I deleted my "Strangest Things" because of discrimination of my name and sexual intercourse. Okay, here is my chapter 2.

**Chapter 1: **_The Chase of the Onion Head_

Hayz, she finally put Jin out of the picture there. She was so exhausted on getting away with him as she buys a drink of Fit and Right Four Seasons.

"Finally, this is the first time that Jin got released in my PSP. I'm so freaked out…" Rhima begins to realize about the incident as she goes down to the escalator.

When she goes down, she can sense that he is coming back for her while going to her childhood friend who lives in Makati. Does is he really plan to go on a diet.

Rhima sees Rei as she explains this.

"Rhima, are you serious… he just comes out in your PSP by itself."

"That's right, Rei. Now that he is aftering me after he comes out of nowhere." Rhima said as they see Jin who just comes out as they hide somewhere.

"Where the heck she go? I just paid a little cheap ticket to get there."

"I told you, that was him that hotty onion head?"

"You were right, it is him after all. Rhima just makes sure we have to capture him." Rei has a planned to get him.

Inside the mall, Rhima thinks what she should do as Jin sees her.

"So they're you are? I didn't know that you were here." Jin said as she knew what will happen as she left again. "Huh? Hey! Just come back here."

As the chase is on, Rhima becomes tired of overexertion as Rei just put some traps. However, Jin just fell in the trap and caught off. Also, Rhima loses unconscious after the chase.

"Rhima!!!!"

After that, she woke up as they caught Jin out.

"Rhima, are you alright?"

"What just happened?" Rhima asked.

"Anyways, why are you after her?" Rei tries to ask Jin so he answers.

"You mean DarkRhima…"

"Huh? You know her name?" Rei becomes shock of what he said.

"Yup, I'm not came here to hurt her. I'm just come out because I got irritated."

"Oh…"

"So, that's what you came out…" Rhima reacted.

"Like I told you, I'm not here to hurt anyone. Jinpachi is here to destroy in your world."

After all, he told them about this. Then, both Rei and Rhima made their secret about this incident.

"But first, we need to find that old guy." Rhima said becomes serious.

Now that she mentions of Jin's release was actually a warning. Maybe if other people will choose other characters like him to come out. And so, Rhima leaves while Jin follows her.


	3. Xiao Xiao, Ling Xiaoyu

**A/N: **I just improve my chapter 3 of mine I just added something in this. So good luck and have read this.

**Chapter 2: **_Xiao Xiao, Ling Xiaoyu_

"Now that I mention that me and Rei knew this secret about this? I don't know what I am going to do with this guy." Rhima mumbles while Jin still follows her.

The next morning, she's having a beautiful sleep around in her room. Her bed is so comfy, until… Jin is right beside her, sleeping as he woke up.

"Urgh… DarkRhima?"

"Ahhh!!! What the hell are you doing here?" Rhima yelled becomes panic to him as he gets up.

"Why are you screaming like that? Is this the first time you see me sleeping in your room." Jin said while looking at her.

"Look you're just ruining my privacy here. Could you get out right now?" Rhima tries to shoo him away but he doesn't listen to her.

"Hey, I could touch anything around here. I still have my shadow too. I think I should try to take a shower for a bit…" Jin finally knew that he is now on a real world after all as he goes off.

"What's got into this guy? Since my parents went gone, I shouldn't let this guy return to my PSP." Rhima muttered as she decides to take a shower.

"_Maliligo na nga ako?_ (I'll go take a shower.)" Rhima finally gets up as she goes for a shower. However, someone forgot to lock the door as she opens. She sees Jin who is naked as she was shocked to see him as she turns around.

"Hey! If you want to use a bathroom, why don't you lock the door?" Rhima said started to blush on him.

"Oh, so you're finally here? I didn't know that doorknob has a…lock." Jin said as he sees her looking at his…thing.

"Like I told you just lock the door alright…" Rhima yelled while blushing to him.

"Hey, just stop looking at me…" Jin reacts while shooing her.

"What's got into him anyway? That's the first time I see this. But, I can't tell that he is really supot. My uncle once told me that Japanese guys are really supot." She mumbled while she giggles.

After that, both went for shopping at SM. Before that, they just only minutes away to walk around town.

"Now, that we've been searching for Jinpachi." Jin said while looking at her.

"Why, yes is something wrong?" Rhima said as she giggles him.

"Don't tell me you just see something while I was on a bathroom."

"Oh, never mind…"

While they were walking they heard someone calling Jin.

"Jin…" the girl said in a cute voice.

"Xiao…"

"You know her?" Rhima asked.

"Oh, yes…"

The girl revealed to be Ling Xiaoyu, Rhima became strange that she just comes out the same thing she had in her PSP.

"Xiao, why are you here?" Jin asked.

"It's been a while, and who is this woman?"

"This is DarkRhima, Xiao…"

"Oh…"

Therefore, Rhima sees the man who releases Xiao Xiao who had his PSP. But it's metallic blue.

"So you're the one who released her. Am I right?"

"Yes… I'd just use her to play with it. Until she just comes out…"

"What's your name?"

"I'm Rex… what's yours…"

"I'm Rhima nice to meet you."

And so, the guy who uses Xiaoyu in the game just comes out is with her to find Jinpachi. More strange is about to happen next.

"Let's find that Jinpachi guy."

"I'm glad that I see you again, Jin."

"Well, let's find him…"

After that they went to the mall to find him.


	4. Stupid Cupid, Ganryu

**A/N: **Take note guys, I really don't offend some actions in "Boys over Flowers", alright. I want to warn about Kikay's bed scene with King because her name will be discriminate after my family discovers my works like Kikay's. Here is my third chapter of "The Strangest Things".

**Chapter 3: **_Stupid Cupid, Ganryu_

As they arrived at the SM Cubao in which at the food court, Xiaoyu seems pretty bored on getting in the mall. Therefore, Rhima hears other people were evacuating, making a stampede, seems to be trouble, alright.

"Huh? Why other people are running away?" Ganryu became confused after all he just comes out on the kid's PSP.

"Oh no, that's Ganryu." Jin stated.

"You knew this fat sumo guy?" Rhima asked.

"There's no way that he just come out the same as I do."

When they saw Ganryu, they became disgusted as he sees Rhima who he thinks of her as Julia Chang. In my opinion, bawal nakabahag dyan hindi ka nasa SM Baguio, no.

"Uh, dear Julia I'm so glad that you're here."

"Look, fat boy. Do I think I'm look like her? _Di ako kamukha niya. _(I'm not like her)."

"How could you say that to me?" Ganryu said angrily as Jin steps in.

"If you want to fight here, then I'll stop you."

Jin beats Ganryu by his Demon's Paw as he was knocked unconscious. Xiaoyu was very impressed to see him while Rhima tries to convince the kid who releases Ganryu.

"Wow, you become stronger as I thought, Jin." Xiaoyu said happily.

"Oh well, he is too easy to beat." Jin said while putting his right hand on his hip.

"Hmph, does he think he is being acting so sexy. Whatever, he is." Rhima mumbled while she's helping the kid whom by the name Rico.

After the incident, Rex waves goodbye to Rhima while Xiaoyu bids farewell to Jin as they walk back separately. Furthermore, Jin seems to notices Rhima's attitude as he tries to tell her while they were walking.

"DarkRhima, I didn't expect that you can just walk away like that."

"It doesn't matter…"

"Listen, it's not about what happened, DarkRhima. You've been saying such bad things earlier. But, you better watch your manners." Jin said putting a lecture out of her.

"Now that you lecturing out of me, even if I'm making a wrong doing." Rhima said sadly. "I'm just always creating of my mistakes."

"DarkRhima… it's not like that. I'm just tried to correct you and your manners, that's all."

"Uh… instead Dark, Just call me Rhima, alright. DarkRhima was actually my code name in my PSP." Rhima corrected.

"Rhima… it sounds like my mother's favorite flowers."

"You like it too. That's flowers are my favorite." Rhima said smiling.

"You think so…"

"Why, yes…"

After the conversation they heard someone just screamed. Oh oh, this is much strange as I thought.

"There's someone in trouble. Let's go, Rhima." Jin rushed in a nearby street whereas Rhima follows him.

There, they see Ganryu again. This time, he is on a rampage. Rico was really afraid of this.

"Will you please stop him…?" Rico begs her for mercy.

"Darn, I already knocked him out earlier. Alright, I'll stop him." Jin bragged.

Rhima tries to think what she should do. Jin boasts to beat him so she made up her mind that she can stop him herself. As Jin do fighting stance, he sees Rhima, who is running.

"No, Rhima. Don't do it…" Jin said stopping her.

As she rushed to Ganryu as he sees her. She kicked him directly to his testicles as he was badly hurt intensively.

"Oww, dear Julia. Why are you doing this?" Ganryu tries to ask her as Rhima immediate turns angry.

"Don't ever call me…Julia!!!" Rhima shouted as she punched Ganryu on the face. Jin was pretty shocked to see her doing it. After that, she becomes calm on her face.

"You'll take care of him, alright." Rhima smiled.

"Okay… thanks." Rico said happily to take care of Ganryu as they watched.

"I can't believe it there's no way that you knocked him out." Jin couldn't believe his eyes that Rhima can fight.

"Nah, just part of what I'm doing…" Rhima said smiling.

"But that's impossible, Rhima. There's no way a girl like you can fight." Jin said smiling.

"…It's better if I have to go home." Rhima said as she walks away.

"Oh come on, you don't have to be kill joy. I'm just impressed that you can fight. There's no way that other girls couldn't do that the same thing as you did." Jin said to her while she continues to walk away.

"Huh? Hey! Don't try to leave me like this." Jin rushed to follow her as they went home.


	5. Poker Face, Asuka Kazama

**A/N: **Sorry to keep you waiting, my next chapter is the same part of my "Strangest Things". This time, I added something here. Here is my fourth chapter.

**Chapter 4: **_Poker Face, Asuka Kazama_

The next day, Rhima finally wears in her glamorous casuals at her room. Therefore, she sees Jin who's in the towel seemingly that he has done taking the shower. Before that, she mumbles about yesterday.

"Ha, I'm finally beat that sumo guy myself. That onion head won't coop up because of me." Rhima giggles as he arrives.

"So, what are we going to do now? Each and every one of us just comes out."

"Whatever it is? I think I need to go out for a while." Rhima said to him.

"Hold on, why are you not calling my name?" Jin reacted.

"Why? Is it because you're name is some what kind of a female." Rhima said became snooty to him.

"Rhima, my name is not a female…" he reacts at the moment as he slips to her father's slipper and landed face-burst between her breasts. However, Rhima momentarily becomes angry.

"You… you pervert!!!" Rhima angrily punched him directly to his face almost knocked him unconscious.

"Oww, what did you do that for?" Jin said while covering his right eye seemingly got hurt.

"You just fall into my boobs, you maniac…" Rhima reacted.

"But, it's just an accident…"

"Hmph, I guess I should you leave for a while, Jeane. I don't want someone who is a pervert like you." Rhima said as she leaves.

"Like I told you, my name is not a female." Jin said angrily as she leaves him behind.

On the way to Gateway Mall, her PSP just light up again, after she uses Asuka in her house. With this, the light that leads to the mall that she is going as she goes off.

Inside, she just bumped into her in which to be Asuka.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it…"

"It's okay…" Rhima said.

"Hey, wait a minute? Are you the one who release me here?" the girl said in a tomboyish voice.

"Uh… how do you ask?"

"My name is Asuka Kazama, and I want to know where I am?"

"Asuka… well, you see. You're in the real world right now." Rhima answered.

"Real world you say, oh boy… this place is really to have some fun. So, anyways what are you?" Asuka said tries to ask Rhima.

"I'm Rhima, Rhima Panganiban. So I better go…" Rhima introduces to her as she leaves quickly.

"Huh? Oh wait. I need to tell me some more." Asuka tries to after her but failed.

Meanwhile, Jin finally on his casuals fixing his shirt as he sees Rhima who's in a hurry.

"Rhima, you look in a hurry…"

"You got to believe me; I just released Asuka after I use her earlier." Rhima said exhausting.

"What? The same as Xiao, you're serious…"

"What do you think? She wants to know about me that's why I ran away from her." Rhima retorted.

"We better get out of here, Rhima. You look exhausted."

"Thanks, Jin…" Rhima said thankfully.

"You can call my name, Rhima."

"What do you think? I already knew your name, Duh?"

"Oh well, let's get moving before she sees us." Jin finally carries Rhima for a piggy ride as Asuka sees both of them.

"Hey? I really need some answers around here…" Asuka said as she follows both, but however they where nowhere to be seen when she follows.


	6. Psychopath, Bryan Fury

**A/N: **all right, I just improve my chapter 5 of mine. But, take note. When you read about "Oh Goddess" dyos mie, Christie is talking about that she's having sex with Eddy. Oh, never mind. Here is my improvised chapter 5.

**Chapter 5: **_Psychopath, Bryan Fury_

At the Bowling Lanes in the Annex, Rhima begins to relax while sipping her drink in can whereas Jin is playing.

"Are you alright now, Rhima?"

"Yeah, I guess that she can't find us there…" Rhima said while sipping.

"Anyways, I was asking but. Are you related with Asuka?" Rhima tries to ask him so he tells her.

"Uhm, I… I don't know but."

"You know, guess you and her were cousins. Since my cousins were always bonded during family reunion. But you don't seem to unaware of it…"

"Rhima… I don't seem too related to her. Could you stop asking me all of these?" Jin said while playing.

Rhima sees that his clothes he wears was her brother's clothing. But it fits to him as he wants her to play the bowling game.

"Say, Rhima. Why don't you try playing this game? I know you can do it." Jin asked.

"Uh… I think I'll pass, I'm not good on this." Rhima answered.

"Ow, come on. Don't try to be kill joy, Rhima. It's very enjoyable, just try it."

"All right, if that's what you want." Rhima grabs the bowling ball but it's heavy to carry this ball as she dropped landed on his foot.

"Oww…"

"Oops, Sorry…" After that, she bowled as she made a strike.

"Wow, she's got a strike…" Jin said getting amazed to her as she reacted.

"Like I told you, I'm not good on this."

Meanwhile at Quantum amusement at the main mall, one of the players, who is waiting to play the arcade game? However, he accidentally releases Bryan Fury as he started to chase him.

As he arrives at the bowling lanes he becomes exhausted as he sees Rhima whom releases Jin in the game.

"Oh man… another character." The man said as Rhima stops him.

"_Sandali, _(Hold on) I know who you are? You must be Seth and why are you here?"

"Huh? How do you know my name?"

"I'm always watching you playing arcades in the game. So tell me why are you here?"

"There's someone is after me. I just use Bryan in my PSP as he comes out of nowhere. And then, he is starting to chase me." Seth explained.

"Bryan? This is strange as I thought?" she mumbled as Bryan arrives looking at Seth on his frenzied appetite.

"So, they're you are. You won't get away from me…"

"This is worse as I thought… he's a psychopath." Rhima becomes panicked as she was choked by him.

"Shut the hell up, you bitch…" Bryan said angrily while choking on Rhima.

"Let her go…" Jin said tries to stop Bryan as he dropped her on the ground.

"What! You came out too…"

"Don't you dare hurt her, you hear me…" Jin becomes infuriated on Bryan. "If you lay hands on her, I will stop you."

"Hmph, you want a fight. We'll let see what you got."

As the battle rolls on, Bryan tries to beat him with his Volcano Blaster as he avoids it. Then, Jin beats him with his Demon's Paw as he was defeated while Rhima and Seth were watching.

"Thanks for your help…" Seth said thankfully as he left. Rhima notices this as she comes up with him.

"Are you alright?" Rhima asked as Jin becomes pain.

"Oww?"

"Hey? What's the matter?"

"Don't go near me, Rhima. This thing will kill you." Jin said as he run off leaving her.

"Jin, wait?" Rhima tries to stop him but he is gone as she pays it.

As she goes looking for him, she sees Jin who is leaning at the wall and the pain that he had was gone.

"Are you still alright?" Rhima asked.

"I'm alright Rhima, it's only just a pain…" he answered worried.

"You shouldn't be act like this. Anyway, what's about this "thing" you were talking about?"

"I'll tell you about this later, Rhima. My curse blood is stirring when I fought Bryan earlier."

"Oh…"

"Listen, I'm just concerned about you if you get hurt from him." Jin becomes worried to her.

"Wait a minute? Are you in love with me or something?" Rhima asked differently.

"Uh… No, Rhima… I'm not." Jin said blushing.

"Oh I see…"

"I'm just concern about you, that's all."

"Let get home okay…" Rhima said happily as she helps him. "I think you like Xiao a lot."

"Oh, come on Rhima. I don't want to talk about Xiao." Jin said becomes blush to her.

"Haha… You still on it…" Rhima laughed.

"Rhima, just come on. I don't want to talk about her." Soon after they left the mall.


	7. Envious Love Affair

**A/N: **thanks for the reviews, KikaySharkPrincess21 and MySepiaLoveHearted22. I owe you for this. I changed my bad scenes to a new one. Here is my sixth chapter that they stayed at her Auntie's apartment.

**Chapter 6: **_Envious Love Affair_

On their way home, Jin seems pretty tired walking as Rhima is not.

"Hey, can we stop for a while." Jin said as she stops walking.

"You seem to be tired." Rhima knew that he was exhausted as he reacts.

"I don't want to walk any further. Your house is pretty far from here. I want to stay some place near by."

"I know. Why don't we spend at my aunt's apartment? It is near in our home?"

As they arrived, Jin notices someone is coming as he hides. Rhima knows it was just her aunt who showed up.

"Ah, Rhima… I'm so glad that you were here today."

"Hello, Auntie…"

"Auntie?"

"I was thinking if I spend the apartment that my father used to stay."

"We'll alright then, I'm glad that you were going to spend the night here." her aunt said.

"We'll take care of things here…"

That night, Jin becomes comfortable while lying on the sofa as Rhima who is sad looking on him.

"Wow, this is comfy. Isn't it excited?"

"I didn't know you like this place."

"Oh…" Jin knew that Rhima was a nice person as she looks on him wearing her brother's clothes.

"Hey? That's my brother's clothes you were wearing." Rhima said while looking at his clothes.

"You mean this?"

"You shouldn't wear that, that's the only memorable things that my brother used to have. But you ruined everything."

"I got nothing else to wear, Rhima. Why because you don't want to see me naked aren't you. Especially, I just wore my old clothes that day and yesterday." He explained while she almost depicts him down.

"Anyways, I didn't know that you have a brother. Is he around?" Jin tries to ask her and she becomes sad.

"My brother… my brother is long time dead." Rhima answered as she starts to cry.

"He's dead. I'm sorry about that…" Jin said sadly.

"You don't have to; you can take it as you want."

"So tell me, what just happened to your brother, Rhima and what he's like."

"It's been 10 years ago; my brother is good responsible man. When my parents left in abroad he's been taking care of me since." Rhim tells him about her past.

**Flashback:**

"Hey brother, can I swim in a deep." Rhima convinces her older brother, Jun Carlo.

"No, Rhima. It's too dangerous you can't swim in a deep or else you'll get drowned. Jun said worried.

"Brother…"

"Don't be worry, I'll teach you to swim in the deep alright."

Back at the present, Rhima tells him about the incident that Jun was killed in the accident in which he was hit and run by a car after saving a kid.

"Hey, kid…" Jun goes to save the kid while he pushed back as he sees the car is approaching as the screen goes blank that he was hit by it.

**Flashback ended: **

"After his death, my parents were arguing about taking with them or staying at the house. But I decided that I have to stay here and that's what happened." Rhima said becomes sad to him and he becomes mortified to her.

"Oh… that's awful. Your brother seems to be a brave man."

"My parents used to burn his clothes. But, they keep his things, clothes and any stuff at his room just to remember him. But you still ruined it.

"I didn't know that these clothes were your brother's." Jin reacted.

"You can take it as you want. You look good when you wear my brother's clothes. But it fits on you." Rhima starts to smile on him.

"You think so…"

"You had the same height as my brother. I guess…" Rhima said smiling as he stands up took off his shirt.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"I just took off my shirt because I'm getting sweaty here."

"I see…"

"Mine is a lot more tragic than you do. 6 years ago, my mother was killed by Ogre. After her alleged death, I woke up at the moment that our house is burning. Until the next 4 years, I finally take revenge on Ogre while I was shot by my grandfather in a head. The next thing I knew, I become someone else and took flight to escape and landed at Brisbane. Now I displayed my hatred on the Mishima family except for my mother's sake."

"Oh…" Rhima becomes sad at the moment he tells his past to her.

"That's why my curse blood inside of me is stirring to tear me apart."

"Curse blood, are you serious?"

"Yes…"

"I didn't notice you have a tattoo on your arm."

"I was branded by an evil spirit after my mother's death. That's why I have this."

"You had the same way as I do…" Rhima cried.

"This thing will kill you if you go near me. In fact, I may not be interest in any women like you just to wipe out my lineage."

"You don't have so say that…" Rhima said becomes angry to him. "Everyone will get hurt if you say such things like that. You just…"

Jin immediately kisses her in the lips in which Rhima was shocked as she feels it.

"When did you do that?"

"When I told you that I'm concerned about you, I'm started to get interested on you because I don't want you to get hurt." Jin said smiling.

"Uh… it's not like that." Rhima said starting to blush on him.

"Since you're a nice person, I felt that my heart is pounding."

"Huh?"

"I'll get something to…whoa." Jin slips on the floor and landed on Rhima as they fall on the ground.

Both were stared at each other while lying on the ground. Rhima gazes at him at the moment his eyes are like her childhood friend Rei. After that, he turns around with her, blushing.

"Uh… I'm sorry I didn't mean that…"

"It's alright. My heart starts beating when you get close to me." Rhima said blushing.

"Let's get changed, alright." Jin said as he walks up to their room and Rhima can't tell him about this relationship they have now.

On their room while lying on the bed, Jin is always asking her after all he tells his dark secret to her and became interested on her at all.

"Rhima…"

"What?"

"About earlier, what I did to you it's only an accident."

"Jin could you stop asking me, I just wanted to go to sleep." Rhima said irritating.

"Rhima, but I…"

"Just go to sleep alright…" Rhima said this to him as she fast asleep.

Jin felt that his heart was pounding at Rhima. He is started to think after she releases him in the game and getting aware on Jinpachi's release wanted to fight him off as he said to himself.

"I guess I'm starting to like her just like Xiao." Soon after, he fell asleep.


	8. Muscle bound, Paul Phoenix

**A/N: **Hey guys, if someone reads my next chapter, this will be sobrang kilig if u read this. Here is my seventh chapter before my one shot fanfic of mine "Her Brother's Tribute".

**Chapter 7: **_Muscle bound, Paul Phoenix_

The next day, Jin wakes up at the moment Rhima is still asleep. Since, he becomes interested while looking at Rhima's face, despite he likes Xiaoyu a lot. Therefore, he is going to kiss Rhima's cheek very quickly knowing that she will woke up and remembering the time she releases him in her PSP. Somehow, he kissed her cheek again something he remembers that Rhima just kicks Ganryu's testicles. He thinks if she is going to knock him down. With this, he is going to kiss her deeply into her lips. He is slowly going to kiss her until she woke up the plan backfires. They notice when they almost kissed to their lips

"Ahhh…"

"Whoa…"

"What's your problem?" Rhima said becomes blushed to him.

"Uh… I didn't notice that you're awake." Jin said as his plan backfires while blushing to her.

"…"

"Let's get some breakfast, alright." Jin goes out to make breakfast as Rhima looks at him, blushing.

"Did he kiss me in the lips? Whoa… I'm getting flattered." She mumbles when Jin did kiss her as she put both hands on her cheek.

After they breakfast, Rhima has done taking the shower as she waits Jin to come out. However, she realizes that she can't be in love by a game character like him. And so, she decides to leave him. Once she is left, Jin knows that she did left him.

"Huh? Where did she go?"

Jin sees Rhima's aunt was sprinkling water on the flowers as he wears the hooded vest (since he always wears this on his player 2 outfit). As he goes out, her aunt sees him.

"Jun, is that you?"

"Dang… she notices me…" Jin mutters as he ran off avoiding Rhima's aunt.

"Hey wait?"

At the middle of the road that goes to Cubao, Rhima becomes sad at the moment she avoids Jin. Then, Jin removes the hood as he sees her.

"Rhima…" Jin notices that it was Rhima who is walking as she sees him.

"Oh Shit?!" Rhima manages to run away with him.

"Another chase…" Jin said while chasing her.

Rhima struggles to avoid him until she trips her ankle intensively. She was badly hurt as she manages to run away from him.

At The Block in SM North, she finally avoiding him in a process since her ankle is swollen. However, she bumped into a muscle man with a muscle-brained attitude.

"Hey! Watch where you going?"

"Oh… Sorry…" Rhima nodded.

"Don't hurt her, Paul. She hasn't do anything." A fitness first trainer said tries to stop him as Rhima sees this.

"Paul… Paul Phoenix? Oh no, he just come out of nowhere too. I think that trainer releases him." Rhima muttered as Jin found her.

"Rhima… I've finally found you…"

"Dang it's him… I wanted to get away with him. But, my ankle really hurts."

"Why are you avoiding me like this?" Jin tells her as she ignores him while she sings.

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Don't think too much, just busts that thick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick._

"Aren't you listening to me, Rhima?"

"I think she doesn't like you." Paul said.

"Huh? You just come out too, Paul."

"What do you think, Jin? I was released by that fitness trainer over there."

"Oh…"

"It seems that she got hurt or something." Paul stated as he sees that she was hurt.

"Rhima, what happened to your ankle?"

"What else… I just tripped my ankle just to avoiding you." Rhima reacts to him.

"You don't have to say this, Rhima. I felt that you were hurting yourself like that."

"Hmph…"

"I'll take you home, alright. I hate if you were hurt."

Back at her home, Rhima becomes upset seeing that she did hurt herself in a process as he prepares a pack of ice for her ankle to make a cold compress.

"How can he take care of me? After all, I tried to blame him for my injury. But it was my fault." Rhima wanted to blame him but turns out to be hers.

"Rhima, I was thinking, though." Jin said while looking at her. "I want you to make you feel better."

"It's okay… I really don't blame you." Rhima said starts to weep her tears while he puts the ice on her ankle.

"Look, I maybe different. But you were just pretending that you don't like me and I still like you."

"I'm sorry… that I running away from you."

"It's okay. I've been planned that I'll take you to the beach. I know that you like it."

"Thanks…" Rhima smiled the moment he sees her, smiling to her.


	9. The Jaguar, King II

**A/N: **Hey, guys. I don't involve on this. Two of the Tekken characters appear in this beach scene. Here is my eighth chapter in which Jin wanted Rhima to make her feel better.

**Chapter 8: **_The Jaguar, King II_

Arriving at the beach, Jin becomes excited while viewing the beach as Rhima sees him as her brother in care to her.

"Aren't you excited this place is like paradise?"

"Why do you ask me that anyways? There's a lot of people relaxing at the beach too y' know." Rhima reacts to him as she wanted to see someone but he drags her literally.

"I know where are you going? You tried to avoiding me aren't you." Jin said becomes pretty serious to her.

"Look, I'm not your controlled girlfriend, alright. I just saw someone just in a jaguar mask."

"A jaguar mask, you mean King?" Jin said as he was shocked as he sees him taking a pleasure on the girl.

"Well, if isn't Jin. How surprising you are here in the beach."

"I didn't know that you showed up too."

"Let me guess, that girl just releases me while she chooses me in this game. However, she becomes naughty and I took pleasure on her."

"Oh…"

"I don't think if you took pleasure on that person who chose you." King warns him as Rhima knew who that girl is.

"_Teka lang,_(wait a minute) are you Kikay?" Rhima noticed.

"Oh yes I am, and you must be Rhima." Kikay said cheerfully.

"Huh? How did you know my name?"

"Well at all times, I've been seeing you using Jin in your PSP and you were great." Kikay smiles in delight.

"I maybe popular…" Rhima becomes upset about this releasing Jin in the game was actually her huge karma. "But I just released him. I don't want to befall at him because he is a game character. I can't be with him at all."

"_Wag ka naman matorpe_, (Don't try to be stick in the mud) Rhima. You were lucky that you release him. Just like me, when I release King I was really lucky that I've getting with him." Kikay encourages at Rhima who is upset. "You should be happy that you release him. In fact, you can get with him anytime since he is a cute guy."

After the conversation, Rhima sat on the sand, remembering on what Kikay told her.

"A cute guy… I just reminded of my dream is having a cute guy around with me." Rhima said to herself seeming upset while lowering her head. "But it turns out that, Jin is the cute guy in my side."

"Rhima…"

"…"

"They're you are. I've been looking for you anywhere." Jin said worried.

"I'm sorry. I'm just remembering what Kikay just told me." Rhima said as he wiped her wet tears to her cheek."

"You don't have to say sorry, Rhima. I should be sorry to you for controlling you like this." Jin said becoming mortified on his face.

"Uh… I…"

"What is it, Rhima?"

"Those trunks you're wearing." Rhima said started to laugh at him. "It seems that trunk of yours just like my dad was wearing, trying to expose your thighs like this."

"Rhima… could you stop that?" Jin becomes blush to her in embarrassment. "You were able to blush me like this."

"Oh…" she becomes blushed to him after she laughs. After that, someone is rampage the beach. "There's someone in trouble?"

"Let's find out…"

As both found out it was Kuma who just release by the nerd guy's PSP.

"A big teddy bear in the beach, How come it gets here?" Rhima reacted.

"That's not a teddy bear I must say, Rhima." Jin said as he explains. "Kuma is a wild bear. A grizzly that my grandfather raised to take care as his loyal pet, but now he makes a rampage at the beach we stayed."

"OMG, are you serious?"

Therefore, Kuma becomes confused when all vacationers evacuates.

(…why the people just running away from me? am I too wild?) Kuma notices everyone running away as Jin confronts him.

"Kuma, I think you scared the swimmers away."

(What? I scared them because of me)

While Jin convinces Kuma to get out of the beach, Rhima also who convinces the nerd guy who releases Kuma.

"How come you released that bear?" Rhima asked.

"Well, you see I just played this bear in the game. Until a strange light just appeared and release the bear that I uses."

"The same light that Jin just comes out, this is worse as I thought." Rhima mumbles as she tells him. "I almost forgot since you release that wild bear of yours. Animals are not allowed on the beach."

"Uh… oh yeah…"

Rhima tells the nerd guy to take Kuma in a deep mountain as Jin watches.

"She's right; I shouldn't control her like this. There's no way that she can teased me. Does this mean that she's interested on me? Oh well, I guess I should let her in a while." Jin smiles while putting his right hand on his hip while he watches her.


	10. Lovers for a Night

**A/N: **I wish if both KikayShark and PinkFallen will read this. Rose is starting to admit at Jin about her real feelings. Here is my next ninth chapter of mine. I hope you'll likey XD.

**Chapter 9: **_Lovers for a Night_

That night, King takes Jin and Rhima for a dinner as both guys were talking while the two girls are fixing themselves.

"Jin, I think that girl with you is different isn't she." King said while ordering a beer.

"You mean Rhima? What do you mean?" Jin said blushing.

"I knew it. You became interested to her just like me. I should warn you y'know, a game character like we do have no relationship to real people who release us. But then again, we still befall with them." King said while waiting for his order.

"What about you? Still getting goofed by that cute girl of yours?" Jin asked him wanted to find out.

"Well, she is admired me the most. But for you to say, you can handle her anytime if she really likes you too."

While the two were talking they heard girl's voices.

"Come on, Rhima. You don't have to be shy."

"Not now, Kikay. I don't want wearing mini skirts."

There, Jin sees Rhima who is in her denim mini skirt wearing vintage shirt. He became attracted to see her.

"Wow, you look good."

"Uh…" Rhima became blushed on him.

"I told you, my girl did this just to make you attracted." King smiled.

"Big sis, she is perfect." Simon said telling Kikay that Rhima is perfect.

After they eat dinner thanks to King along with Kikay and Simon, Both Jin and Rhima were stayed at the hotel near in the beach as Rhima is watching the full moon while Jin comes up with her.

"How you're ankle, Rhima?"

"My ankle is going to be better now, thanks to you." Rhima said as she smiles to him.

"I like what you wearing earlier. There's no way that you could wear that before."

"Ack, you don't have to be act like that. It's just that." Rhima said becomes blush at the moment he sees her.

"You're blushing Rhima. I know if you can tell me something." Jin tries to make up with her.

"You know, about what Kikay told me at the beach. I realize that my dream is to have a cute guy around with me. Now it figures, that guy was helping me was actually "him" at all." Rhima said became upset for this as Jin knew it was he himself after all as he gets closer to her.

"Rhima, I knew you really think of me. Come to think of it, I'm trying my best to help you out."

"I…I just trying to admit of what I've said, even so, you became interested when it's comes to me." Rhima said admits to him.

"I know this is our special night at least only the two of us around." Jin started to look at her as they stared each other. However, Rhima avoids him while blushing.

"I can't do it. Jin. I hate if I ruined my life. I'm not good on this." Rhima said blushing.

"Of course you can. We're in the same age right now. You don't have to be shy like that." Jin said encouraging.

"Are you sure about this? Even if I'm interested to you…" Rhima said as he touches her cheek.

"Of course Rhima I am…" Jin becomes smoothly to her as he kisses her gently. "I love you…"

"You too…" she said as they kissed passionately to the lips. "I know that you like me."

"Shh, be quiet Rhima. Everyone will hear your voice." He said while putting a finger to her lips.

Thereafter, they kissed again more and more as it zooms on their wonderful night.


	11. Dennis' True Feelings

**A/N: **Thanks for the advice, Kikay. My next chapter will be twisted turns. Rei is worried for Rhima. Here is Chapter 10.

**Chapter 10: **_Dennis' True Feelings_

At the condominium in Makati, Rei was playing his black PSP using Devil Jin in the game as his mom tells him while playing.

"Rei, just make you sure you finish all of your busy works." His mom said giving him advice.

"Yea, I know. I'll finish this."

"Make sure of it…" Rei's mom leaves him as he continues playing while he plays Devil Jin in the game, Rei becomes worried for Rhima.

"I wonder what happened to Rhima. Am I so worried to her?"

Inside the room that they checked in at the beach hotel that night, Jin woke up as he slept along with Rhima together. He kisses Rhima's hair in delight while touching it after all he likes her as he gets up. He went to the bathroom to wash his face.

"Rhima, I know that you like someone else. Even if I like you so much, after all I took pleasure on you." Jin mumbled as he lowers his head while he looks on the mirror. He sees his devil self on the mirror who evil laughs at him with a big evil smile.

He was shocked to see this as he got slip landed on the ground clutching his ass.

"Oh no, my curse blood is stirring to tear me apart." Jin said while continues clutching his ass. "I guess Rhima and I were in underwear. I have to stay with her for a while. Once she woke up, I'm already gone by now."

The next day, Rhima finally wakes up and found out that Jin was gone. She went out looking for him as she sees Asuka.

"Well, if isn't the person who release me here."

"Why are you here?" Rhima asked.

"I guess that you were having a lot time with that guy aren't you." Asuka smiled.

"Look, I'm not making issues here. I'm just looking for Jin."

"Rhima, don't try to be stick in the mud. I know that you like your crush."

"You mean Rei."

"That's all I know. I saw him went off going for your crush." Asuka answered.

"I have to get there…" Rhima wanted to see Rei later Jin.

Meanwhile, Rei goes to the Starbuck's Coffee to buy a mocha frappe until Jin arrives who is struggling.

"Are you Rei?" Jin asked.

"Huh? Jin why are you here and where is Rhima?" Rei tries to ask him.

"I'm sorry Rei; I know this is my bad timing." Jin said struggles while looking on Rei's PSP.

"You seem to be struggling."

"The truth is. I left Rhima in the beach. I know she is thinking of you." Jin answers the moment he found out Rhima's wants.

"But what did you do?"

"It doesn't matter. She is really worried about you, Rei." Jin said smiling.

"But Jin…"

"Ugh…"

"Just calm down…"

"Rei, Rhima really likes you. Take care of her, alright." Jin said as he left.

"Wait, Jin…" Rei tries to stop him from leaving but he is already gone.

"Rhima… Don't worry, I'll find you there."

Meanwhile, Rhima and Asuka finally arrive at Makati in which Rei lives. Rhima seems worried for Jin and Rei as they continue to find them.


	12. Lovely Lady, Lili Rochefort

**A/N: **Take note, a lot of happenings will happen in my next chapter. I hope Kikay will like this.

**Chapter 11: **_Lovely Lady, Lili Rochefort_

As they arrive at Makati, Rhima seems pretty worried for Jin and Rei. Therefore, on their way to Rei's place, there's someone blocks them all away.

"So, you must be my opponent. I'm impressed that you finally came."

"Who are you?" Asuka asked vigilantly.

"I'm Emily Rochefort just call me Lili and I'm going to fight you." Lili introduces to Asuka.

"I don't have time to fight you. We were looking for someone." Asuka suggested.

"Sorry, but I have no choice. I'm forcing you to fight me."

"All right, I'll stop you first." Asuka said while doing fighting stance.

As the two fight, Rhima has no other choice but to watch them fighting. However she has some plan tries to distract Lili.

_Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah_

_I wanna hold em' like they do in texas, please  
Fold em' let em' hit me, raise it baby, stay with me  
Luck and intuition play the cards with spades to start  
And after he's been hooked i'll play the one that's on his heart_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what i've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what i've got_

_Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she`s got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she`s got to love nobody)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(mum mum mum mah)_

When Lili was distracted, she was beaten by Asuka as she struggles to fight her.

"Ugh… No way… How come I lose to you? My father will kill me if I lose."

"Urgh, you were no match for me." Asuka said as she stretches both of her arms. "I don't have time for you right now."

"I will…not…accept defeat." Lili said struggles to fight back Asuka.

"Come on, Rhima. Let's go. We have to find your friend's place." Asuka said as both were left leaving Lili getting dismay.

"You bitch…"

After the battle, Asuka became impressed on Rhima in which she distracts Lili in a fight.

"Wow, I can't believe it. There's no way that you can distract her like that." Asuka smiles very delighted to Rhima.

"You mean that Lady Gaga look a like. Hmph, I hate someone like her being so glamorous." Rhima commented.

"Don't be worry, Rhima. I'm sure that we can be friends together. I love of what you did today." Asuka wants to be friends with her as she accepts.

"Since we're friends now, I know your friend lives in that place." Asuka said happily. "I guess you have the same big breast as mine."

"Uh…Can't we just talk about it now. I hate if you talking something personal." Rhima said lecturing her in a manner.

As they arrived at Rei's place, they found out that he is gone off.

"Aww…How can this be? Why he is not here? He should be here in that place." Asuka said getting frowned on her face.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Rhima finally knows where Rei lives. And so, she decides to find Jin as Asuka goes with her.

In the middle of the alleyways, Jin tries to stuggle from getting controlled from his devil within him. However, the horns just grew from both on his forearm and two black wings just grew on his back while destroying his shirt as he grew horns on his head while screaming in pain. When it started to rain, he had evil markings on his forehead and chest and having chains on his arms and waist. His half face is showing an evil smile as he laughs maniacally as he set himself an evil task.

"Well, let's see… Ah, I know. I'll find that person who releases me. Hahaha…" Devil Jin said in a psychotic matter as he flies off.


	13. The Devil Encounters

**A/N: **I won't offend this much, alright. Game characters can hit real people. But Rhima can survive this. Here is my next chapter in which Rhima finally encounters Jin's devil form, Devil Jin.

**Chapter 12: **_The Devil Encounters_

Rei arrives at the abandoned warehouse in which he is looking for Rhima. Therefore, he sensed that someone follows him.

"Rhima… Where were you?" Rei becomes worried for Rhima as he mumbles.

"Oh no, did Jin say that she is on the beach." Rei finally realizes that Jin's word was right as someone immediately attacks him. "Whoa…"

Meanwhile, they finally arrive at the abandoned warehouse, the same place that Rei is searching for her. Rhima feels something strange is in this warehouse.

"I didn't expect we ended up in this place." Rhima said while biting her lip.

"I don't know but I feel something not right." Asuka notices this as someone attacks them with a red laser beam.

"Look out!!!" Rhima yelled while she pushed Asuka to avoid the red laser beam as both Rhima and Asuka were separated as she goes looking for her.

"Huh, Rhima?" Asuka was very upset to see they were separated. "Oh no, I guess were separated. I got to find her."

As she goes looking for Rhima herself, she was confronted by Feng Wei, whom he injures her father.

"Wait I know who you are?" Asuka said vigilantly as she points an index finger on Feng. "You're that person who injured my father. I'll stop you."

Meanwhile, Rhima stood up, knowing that she and Asuka were separated after getting attack by a laser.

"Dang… I got scratched." Rhima notices that someone attacks them must be the same person as she goes out searching for Rei.

By the time she is searching for Rei, Rhima sensed that someone is following her. When she looks on her back, seeming that no one's around as she continues to search for him. When she looks at the back again, she saw it no one as she bumped into someone knowing that this man who followed her was actually Devil Jin all along.

"Haha… Well well, if isn't the insignificant girl who is wandering around in this kind of a place." Devil Jin said while looking at Rhima.

"Jin is it truly you? Why are you turned out like this?" Rhima asked.

"So… you knew about my weak self of mine. I'm impressed that you know him a lot."

"Wait a minute, you must be Devil Jin and what did you do to him?" Rhima seems to know Jin's devil form as he explains.

"You see that. My weak self of mine discovers that someone release me there. And I figured that person who releases me is that man who is searching for you. Therefore, I finally found the person who releases me. I already dispose of him by my wrath."

"That person…" Rhima knew that it was Rei who releases Devil Jin as he eliminates him in the process. "How could you? You're not the Jin I used to know. You're a psychopath."

"So, you finally figure it out. You are the same as that man who releases me?" Devil Jin smirked on Rhima who is angry.

"You hurt Rei, I won't forgive you. You bull horned hypocrite!!!" Rhima shouted as Devil Jin attacks her with his telekinesis.

"Hmph, you just called me a hypocrite." Devil Jin became infuriated at her as she can stand up. "Very well, you shall fear my wrath."

Devil Jin wanted to finish off Rhima by his telekinesis as she avoids it. He becomes insane at the moment he misses the first time. He starts to go frenzy as he goes after Rhima. Rhima finally makes an escape as she saw Devil Jin who is flying and hits her with his red laser beam.

"Oh Shit?!" Rhima notices this as she avoids the laser. Devil Jin became pissed at the moment he misses the second time. He becomes crazy as he continues to after Rhima. Bad trip to,


	14. Crazy Devil, Devil Jin

**A/N: **I won't offend this much, I had added something after this chapter of mine. In this chapter someone will save Rose from Devil Jin and Jinpachi appears in the scene. Here is my Chapter 13.

**Chapter 13: **_Crazy Devil, Devil Jin_

Rhima finally manages to avoid Devil Jin's laser attacks in which he became frustrated to her.

However, she rushed to avoid him as she hits a dead end. This will trouble if she falls on the cliff as Devil Jin arrives.

"It's all over you foolish girl…" Devil Jin smirked at the moment he becomes crazy to Rhima. As he does telekinesis, someone arrives and saves Rhima from behind.

"Damn it!!! I missed again! Arghhh…" Devil Jin becomes infuriated as he hits a laser up above because he misses the target again. "There's no way that you were still alive. I've already dispose of you at the moment. Once I'll find you. You will fear the wrath of god."

While Devil Jin searches the person who saves Rhima is none other than her childhood friend, Rei as they hide from him.

"Rhima, are you alright?"

"Rei, you're alive and why are you here in a place like this?"

"Sorry to say that, I should be the one who behind that problem." Rei blames himself for what he had done. "I shouldn't release this crazy guy while I'm playing in my PSP."

"Tell me, Rei. What happen to Jin? Why he turned out like this?" Rhima said angrily.

"Well, about earlier on my way to the coffee shop, Jin just arrives telling me something."

**Flashback:**

"Are you Rei?" Jin asked.

"Huh? Jin why are you here and where is Rhima?" Rei tries to ask him.

"I'm sorry Rei; I know this is my bad timing." Jin said struggles while looking on Rei's PSP.

"You seem to be struggling."

"The truth is. I left Rhima in the beach. I know she is thinking of you." Jin answers the moment he found out Rhima's wants.

"But what did you do?"

"It doesn't matter. She is really worried about you, Rei." Jin said smiling.

"But Jin…"

"Ugh…"

"Just calm down…"

"Rei, Rhima really likes you. Take care of her, alright." Jin said as he left.

"Wait, Jin…" Rei tries to stop him from leaving but he is already gone.

**Flashback over:**

"I'm sorry, Rhima. Now that I found out that Jin and his devil form is one of the same. You use the normal I use the devil which means both of us we use Jin at the same game." Rei forgives Rhima for what he did as he blames himself again. "I shouldn't use that crazy devil freak in my black PSP. I realize that Jin just transformed into his devil within after I release that freak."

"Rei… You shouldn't blame yourself like that." Rhima said becomes upset to him. "I was after him too."

"Rhima… we got to stop Devil Jin. Even he wanted to kill us like this. We got to confront him."

"How??"

"We have to confront him once he saw us." Rei said raising his brow as both went off.

Devil Jin still finds both Rei and Rhima as he finally found them.

"I finally found you… Now I'll kill you by my wrath…"

Devil Jin uses his telekinesis on both Rei and Rhima. However a flashback occurred that he can't usually kill Rhima.

"What? That's impossible. Why are you doing this?" Devil Jin said becomes aware of his normal self's actions as he was hit by a fire ball.

"What the…"

"That fire ball? Who did this?" Rhima notices someone arrives in the scene revealing to be Jinpachi Mishima.

"How foolish… You have such bad manners I must say…"

"What I didn't notice that you came…" Devil Jin said humiliating.

"You became overcome on taken over by the devil gene. As you can see, you became outmatched against me." Jinpachi replied.

"No way, is this Jinpachi? Jin was talking about…" Rhima mumbled.

"I can't believe it. So this is Jinpachi… how did he showed up?"

"Ugh… I wanted to take everything from you." Devil Jin said gritted his teeth. "I'll take everything…"

Devil Jin rushed to kill him. But Jinpachi knocks him out of the way. After that he confronts both Rhima and Rei.

"Aren't you afraid that I save your life…?"

"Why did you save us?" Rhima asked.

"I don't want the two of you getting involved in our plans." Jinpachi answers as he transforms back to normal while walking away. "The next time we meet. You're time to end your life."

After he left, Rhima and Rei rushed to the unconscious Devil Jin. However, his horns and wings are gone leaving a half transformed Jin as Rei sees this.

"I can't believe it. So it was Jin who becomes that person." Rei said blaming himself.

"So it was him after all…" Rhima said becomes upset as Asuka arrives seeing both of them alive.

"Rhima, I'm so glad that you're all right. Ah…so this is your crush." Asuka said happily.

"Who is that girl, Rhima?" Rei asked.

"That's Asuka… she is other character that I released in my PSP."

"Oh…"

"Asuka… I don't have time for happy moments. How can we remove the markings on his head and chest?" Rhima said seriously.

"Hmmm, I remember that time that I tried to revive him. I was quite unaware that I have these strange angelic powers." Asuka said while putting her hands on his shoulders as a white light glows on her both hands.

"I can't believe it… His markings are disappearing." Rei was shocked seeing her doing it.

"By the time I have this, I wanted to take him to the ambulance. But I was quite confused." After she said this, the light disappears as Jin wakes up in his human state.

"Urgh… What happened? Where am I?"

"I'm so glad that you're back, Jin." Rhima said worried.

"Rhima, Rei, what am I doing in a place like this?" Jin asks both of them as he clutches his head. "Oww… my head, I felt that I was having a bad dream."

"I think… he can't remember about what just happened to him. He seems to be he loses his awareness." Rei said sadly.

"How did I get in this place?"

"You just turned into devil inside of him. I'm so happy that you're okay." Rhima said smiles to him.

"Thanks… Rhima. I'm so glad that…" Jin said as he touches Asuka's breast.

"Uh… I'm over here. That's Asuka you've been touching…" Rhima said laughing.

"Huh?"

"You… You pervert!!!!" Asuka angrily punched Jin into a large wall knocking him out as she tells Rhima. "Rhima, tell him that never touches any other women's body parts."

She eventually stomps away angrily leaving the both of them. Then, they rushed to Jin who is knocked down by Asuka.

"What did I do…?"

"I think you did something…" Rei said happily.

"You haven't changed aren't you…?" Rhima said snubbing.

"It's only just an accident…" Soon after, they helped Jin as they leave the abandoned warehouse.


	15. Beautiful Sceneries, I know we're cool

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews, I just added something here. This chapter is to gathering Jin's thoughts after returning to normal. Here is my chapter 14 in the "The Strangest Things". Hope ya like it!!!!

**Chapter 14: **_Beautiful Sceneries, I know we're cool_

_After Jin returns to normal, Rei and I were the ones we saw Jinpachi after he was unconscious. By the time, Jin's thoughts are not yet regain. Rei decides to takes us to the mountain place in which to regain his thoughts about what happened yesterday._

After what she said, Jin and Rhima herself are hiking around the mountains with beautiful trees and sceneries. Since, he is gathering his thoughts after what happened to him.

"Rhima… Oh yeah… I left her in the beach before I was taken over by my cursed blood. Should I help her?" Jin mumbles while they were walking in the woods with Rhima as this song starts to play.

_It's hard to remember how it felt before  
Now I found the love of my life  
Passes things get more comfortable  
Everything is going right_

_And after all the obstacles  
It's good to see you now with someone else  
And it's such a miracle that you and me are still good friends  
After all that we've been through  
I know we're cool, I know we're cool_

_We used to think it was impossible  
Now you call me by my new last name  
Memories seem like so long ago  
Time always kills the pain_

_Remember Harbor Boulevard  
The dreaming days where the mess was made  
Look how all the kids have grown  
We have changed but we're still the same  
After all that we've been through  
I know we're cool, I know we're cool_

Inside the car Rei receives a phone call from his mom telling him to return home.

"Okay, mom I'm coming home." Rei said as he hung his mobile phone as Asuka is with him.

"Rei, who's that person you were calling?" Asuka asked.

"That's my mom, Asuka. I hate if I'm coming back home late." Rei said smiling.

_Yeah, I know we're cool_

_And I'll be happy for you  
If you can be happy for me  
Circles and triangles  
And now we're hangin' out with your new girlfriend  
So far from where we've been  
I know we're cool, I know we're cool  
C-cool, I know we're cool  
I know we're cool  
C-cool, yeah, I know we're cool_

Just before the song ends, Rhima got slipped her arm as she got scratched. Then, Jin came to help her. But she avoids him as she running away. He realize that Rhima was very upset to him as he goes follow her at their trail.


	16. The Devil Boy and The Bad Girl

**A/N: **Hehe, thanks Kikay, my next chapter is something funny on their relationship between the two here is my Chapter 15.

**Chapter 15: **_The Devil Boy and The Bad Girl_

Jin and Rhima continued walking at the forest. Since he realizes that she was upset to him as he comes up to talk to her.

"Rhima, I know that you were upset. Is it because that you really like Rei that much. There's no way that you had a crush on him."

"Could you stop talking about him…?" Rhima said angrily looking at him at her angry face. "I don't want to talk about Rei."

"Haha… you still on it." Jin laughed her as she becomes blush at the moment he sees her.

"What did I do? Are you trying to embarrass me just like I did to you?" Rhima retorted still blushing on him.

"I knew it; you still like Rei that much. I remember that you did the same thing as I don't want to talk about Xiao." Jin said smiles to her. "Besides, you were just like me who refuses to talk about things."

Rhima notices a lot since he finally gathered his thoughts after returning to normal as she give him two pairs of black flip flops.

"Here, wear this…" Rhima gives the black flip flops to Jin.

"Rhima, what is this? Are you sure you want to give it to me?"

"It's a flip flops I bought this while you were away. Your feet seem the same as my brother's size. So, it will fit to you."

"Thanks, Rhima… I didn't know that you still remember me." Jin said happily.

"Why don't you wear it…?" Rhima said trying to cool her anger off. "I hate a cool guy like you who is wearing different pairs of shoes."

"Oh…" Jin notices that he wears different pairs of shoes the red shoe on the right and black shoe on the left as he realize that he turned into a devil as he tells her. "I treasure this as always, Rhima. I'll put this on."

While walking at the forest, Jin is now wearing a black flip flops replacing his different pair of shoes just for Rhima.

"Thanks, Rhima for the slippers you gave it to me. It really fits on my feet." Jin complimented.

"Not at all… You were the same as my brother's size." Rhima said smiles on him.

When they arrived, they see the big water falls just like the Pagsanjan Falls. Rhima finally knew that she and Jun were visiting.

"Wow! The water falls, I remember about that me and my brother use to visit here." Rhima remembers the falls as Jin took off his gloves telling her.

"Rhima, could you go for a minute. I have something I used to do." Jin said in a softly tone voice.

"Okay, if that's what you want." Rhima said letting him go at the moment. Jin watches her leave as he took off his pants taking a dip in the water from the falls.

While in the water, Jin was floating on the water seeming blames himself on hurting Rhima. Until, he sensed that Rhima was here took his pants away with her as calls her.

"Hey! Rhima, get back here with my pants!!!" Jin yelled as she arrives.

"Why, is it because that you hurt me when you've turned into a crazy devil of yours." Rhima said snubbing.

"Oh come on, just give it back to me." Jin retorted.

"Why would I give it back to you. It's you're punishment for hurting me." Rhima said becomes snooty to him.

"Rhima…" Jin became frustrated as he sees Rhima while she spins his underwear to him. He thinks if he gets drowned or getting sick as he tells her.

"Look, If I stayed her in the water like this. I'll be getting drowed or getting sick here. Please, just give it back to me." Jin pleaded as she tells him.

"All right. Your pants is in the camp site that I made while I'm just hiding from you."

"Could you turn around and don't try to peek on me."

"Okay…" Rhima answers as she turns around as Jin gets off the water running himself naked as she sees him, laughing.

That night, Jin becomes frustrated as he finally put his pants back on having a towel on his shoulders.

"Rhima… I can't believe you. There's no way that girls can't do something like that." Jin said getting frustrated.

"Sorry about that, I was thinking if I have to deal with you. I know that you were up to something." Rhima giggled.

"Listen, you were the only person who can do that to me. Not like other girls can do something like that." Jin said lowering his head to her as Rhima became upset telling him personally.

"Jin, Rei and I were. We saw Jinpachi while you were in that devil of yours. He tells us that the next time we meet him, he will end our lives."

"What! Did he told you this? No, you don't have to listen to him." Jin said as she stood up.

"I'll go get some fresh air…" Rhima said as she leaves him behind, sadly.

Jin became upset seeing that Rhima was involved as he sees the full moon. Remembering the times when he couldn't find his mother Jun as the flashback occured, Killing his grandfather as her spirit stops him on his tracks. Getting contorlled by his devil within as her spirit bathes in the white light as he regains conciousness. Jin realize that the white light whose protected him was her spirit all along watching him getting alive. He thanked her for guarding him. Then, he clenched his fist knowing that Jinpachi was here.

"I have to stop Jinpachi. I'll stop this evil once and for all." Jin said to himself declaring to put an end of Jinpachi's evil. "But first, I'll find Rhima for a while."

Back at the falls, Rhima was upset wanted to have a simple life again just like those days. She reminded her brother's will and she wanders at the moon when the song starts to play.

_I hear you're taking the town again  
Having a good time, with all your good town friends  
I don't think that you think of me  
You're on your own now, and I'm alone and free  
I know that I should get on with my life  
but a life lived without you could never be right..._

_As long as the stars shine down from the heaven  
As long as the rivers run to the sea__  
I'll never get over you, getting over me  
_

_I try to smile so the hurt won't show  
Tell everybody, that I was glad to see you go  
But the tears just won't go away (won't go away)  
Loneliness found me, looks like it's here to stay  
I know that I ought to find someone new  
but all I find is myself always thinking of you..._

_As long as the stars shine down from the heaven  
As long as the rivers run to the sea  
I'll never get over you, getting over me  
_

_No matter what I do,  
It's not a lifetime to live through  
I can't go on like this, I need your touch  
you're the only one I'll ever love...ohoh_

Jin tries to find Rhima as he hears her voice echoing at the woods.

"That voice, It's coming from the falls. She must be here." he said as he goes to the falls looking for her.

_And as…long as the stars shine down from the heaven  
As long as the rivers run to the sea  
I'll never get over you, getting over me_

_I'll never get over you getting over _

_Never get over you…getting over  
I'll never get over you getting over me..._

Rhima lowered her head as Jin arrives found out that she was crying as he comes up with her.

"Rhima, are you all right. You're crying…" Jin notices that Rhima was crying all this time as she hugs him.

"I wanted to get my simple life back, sob." Rhima cried.

"Don't worry about me, just dry your tears. We have to get back to our camp. It's really dangerous at night." Soon after, they went back to their camp that they stayed.


	17. Colors of Love

**A/N: **Something tells me that their relationship will grow again. But don't do this to others because this is funny in the first part. Here is my sixteenth chapter in which both of their relationship is still intact.

**Chapter 16: **_Colors of Love_

The next day, Rhima finally wakes up after Jin comforts her while she was crying. However, Jin walks out getting the water from the falls as he fart her on the face.

"Ugh… it's stinks. Jin did you just fart at me." Rhima said angrily on him with a mean look on a face.

"Huh? No Rhima I didn't fart you around." He lied while put out the fire.

"Don't try to lie on me. I know that I smelled you."

"Wait…it just that…" Jin said as he becomes blush to her and admits on what he is done. "Ugh… all right. I just did."

"Hmph, I thought so. I'm going to the bathe in the falls. Don't you ever looking at me while I'm bathing." Rhima said as she goes in the falls leaving him behind.

Jin just knew that he hasn't bathe within three days during his absence. With this, he does want to get stunk as he goes to the falls. Arriving at the falls, Jin realizes that Rhima just left a pitcher and a soap which is she is done bathing. He was lucky for it as he said this.

"Hmph, does she think I'll be ended up getting stink." Jin mumbled as he tells himself. "Well, I guess I'll take it off."

While bathing, Jin reminded his hobby was forest bathing since Rhima didn't notice a lot. When he washed him with a pitcher he is done as he goes dip to the water from the falls. He was unaware that Rhima was there, swimming.

Rhima tells his deceased brother Jun Carlo that she can swim in the deep. However, someone is around. She sensed this as she punched someone in the water a white leg is showing I wonder who owns this.

"Owww, What did you do that for?" Jin said putting his hand on his right eye again.

"Jin…" Rhima notices that he is here. She soon finds herself in nude while covering her breast. "Ah! What the hell are you doing here…?"

"Rhima, I didn't know that you were here swimming at the falls." Jin said as he sees Rhima who is covering herself.

"Look, like I told you don't try to follow me while I was bathing at the falls." Rhima said trying to turn him down.

"You don't have to say that, Rhima. We're only just the two of us around here. You just don't want to see me like that because you and I were."

"Forget it… I'm just irritated at you because I don't want someone looking at me like this." Rhima said starting to blush on him as Jin gets closer at her while they were at the water.

"Rhima, don't try being acting yourself like that. I already comforted you when you were crying. I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"Jin…I…" Rhima said as she comes up looking at him.

"Rhima, please… You are not shy anymore." Jin said as her heart starts pounding while he closes to her. "I want it to be with you as long as I'm still here."

"Jin… thanks. You're the only person who makes me feel better." Rhima said blushing.

"I want you to make you feel better, Rhima. I'm always be with you." he said sofly as they kissed deeply in their lips and they continued kissing as the water from the falls can be heard.


	18. Wooden Dummy, Mokujin

**A/N: **Well, I guess the two goes hiking back that Rei get them out of the car. Here is my chappy 17.

**Chapter 17: **_Wooden Dummy, Mokujin_

After leaving the falls, Rhima befalls Jin who likes her so much while hiking back to the trail on leaving home.

"Thanks for gathering my thoughts, Rhima. If it wasn't for you I will be turned out into an amnesiac type of person." Jin said thankful to Rhima.

"It's okay… and thanks for comforting me while you making me feel better." Rhima said as they stared to each other while walking to the trail.

"Here, wear this…"

"A black sleeveless shirt, I didn't know you have this?"

"My brother sometimes wears this in our house or just for sleeping. So, you can take it." Rhima said smiles on him.

"Just wait Rhima, I'll put this on." Jin said turning around at her as he takes on the sleeveless shirt. "This will replace the same shirt that I destroyed while transforming myself into my devil within."

"Even he is a game character. Does he really like me even he takes care of my injuries?" Rhima mumbles as he is done taking on his shirt while buckling his brown belt.

"How do I look?"

"It's okay…"

"That's the same shirt that I wore for the last three days…" Jin said smiling.

"Let's get moving…"

As they continued walking back on the trail they see a wooden dummy that is hiding on other trees.

"Hold on, why there's a wooden dummy in the forest?"

"It's a Mokujin?" Jin said while looking at the living wooden dummy. "It's a dummy that it can uses for practicing other's techniques. But it can mimic some of our moves."

"Mokujin…" Rhima said as they see strange men in silver suit hits Mokujin with a white laser as it dissolves. Jin and Rose see this,

"We got a game character here." one of the men said as they detect Jin who is one of them.

"Wait, we detect something." They detect Jin who is one of the game characters. "There's another game character on the loose."

"What are we waiting for, let's get them."

"Shit? They go after me too…" Jin realizes they were after the game characters like him as he drags Rhima and the chase is on.

While running, Rhima was uneasy to the men in silver suits as she asked him.

"Why are they after you?"

"I don't know. They just pursue us on capturing me." Jin reacted. "Hold on tight, Rhima."

Jin leaps on the big tree by his high jump as Rhima still hangs on his hand and the men in silver suits were unable to find them.

"Darn… we missed them."

"Don't worry. We have the game character in our site just leave them." Soon after, two silver men leaves as one of them said.

"That girl is not a game character. But why she is involved in this…"

As the silver men left, Jin knew that they were capturing each and every one of them.

"I don't get this… How come they wanted to capture me?"

"I don't know… there's something I was bothered by them." Rhima said as Jin telling her to take his hand as they get down to the tree.

"Rhima, I think you need to call Rei and fast. I think he knows about those men in silver suits."

"All right…"

And so, they continued walking back on the trail, okay na to…


	19. Revealing, The Silveria Corporation

**A/N: **I guess in my next chapter that Rei knows these men in silver suits here is my chapter 18.

**Chapter 18: **_Revealing, The Silveria Corporation_

At the condominium at Makati in which Rei lives, inside he and Asuka are in the study room in which he teaches her to become a fine woman.

"How do I look?" Asuka asked while wearing a black and white sleeve shirt and blue short shorts.

"Well you're fine by those clothes. But you should change your tomboyish way to a girly way." Rei said commenting.

"Aww, come on. I want as is not just a girl like me for this." Asuka said in a brash manner.

"Trust me; you don't want to end up getting married by a same sex." Rei said correcting her as his mobile phone rings.

"Hello…"

"Rei, this is Rhima. Can you hear me?"

"Rhima… How's Jin, is he all right?"

"Yeah… he already gathered his thoughts. Look, we were after by those strange men in silver suits."

"Silver suits…"

"Yea… we have to go in your place right now."

"Don't be worry; one of my drivers will take you here."

"Okay…" Rhima said as she hung her phone.

"What does he says?" Jin asked.

"One of his drivers will come to take us to his place. I'm sure of it." Rhima said.

"I guess will hike back to where they get us off."

As they finally arrive on the path side, Jin sensed that someone is coming, knowing that it was an enemy.

"Rhima stay out of this." Jin said as he does fighting stance. "I'll protect you from these guys."

"Uh…"

A black car stopped as someone comes out. Jin becomes serious as a man in black comes out of the car.

"Oh… please don't try to kill me like that."

"Huh?"

"I'm one of Rei's drivers and you must be Rhima. Please get in…"

As they arrived at Rei's house, Rei breathed signs of relief that both Jin and Rhima were alive and they went to the study room. Inside the study room, Rei was searching about these men in silver suits and realizing it was from the corporation that his father works.

"Silveria Corporation, is this what my dad is working." Rei said recognizing.

"Silveria…" Jin said watching at Rei's search. "I haven't heard this company before."

"It looks that way. This company is use to maintain all the games includes the game characters from other games." Rei explained.

"Really… which means we were included there."

"Yea… But someone just run in this company. This man named Ralphie Mendoza."

"What a lousy name he had there." Asuka commented.

"I guess so, now I understand these men are in silver suits are from my dad's company. But, why are they after you?"

"I don't know. Rhima and I saw a wandering Mokujin until someone hits it by a white laser and dissolves into a dust." Jin said seriously.

"A white laser… that weapon was a sharp buster. To tell you the truth, if a game character dissolves, those dust called the game essence."

"Game essence… What is that?" Asuka asked.

"Game essence was center part of a game character. When you get hit by a sharp buster, you will turn into a game essence and captures it."

"Oh no, if I get hit by that weapon I will be dissolved into a game essence." Jin said becomes upset. "This is not good at all…"

"I guess you and Asuka were the game characters left. By tomorrow, we have to infiltrate my dad's company. That's the only thing we can do." Rei becomes upset after this incident happening. "Rhima, you should stay in my place for while. You will be in danger if these people will show up."

That night while they were on the bed, Rhima seems to be involved on Silveria Corporation as Jin is with her, comforting.

"Rhima, you don't have to affect on this. I know that I was involved on those guys."

"…it's okay. I'm just listening on what Rei was talking about. But, these guys were bothering me. They just think that I'm like you a game character."

"No, Rhima. You're a real being like Rei. I know that you were worried about me and Rei." Jin said in a soft tone voice.

"There's no way that you could sleep only in shorts, though." Rhima said while he turns her.

"I've been sleeping in shirtless. Don't you know about that?"

"…You always keep blush me when you were bluffing at me." Rhima said blushing as he gets closer to her while puts a blanket on them.

"You were so cute when you act like this." Jin said became blush at her. "I like your attitude, Rhima."

"Uh… he's really flattered at me. Even he is closer when he sleeps." Rhima mumbled as she is still blushing when she realizes that he fell asleep. She smiles looking at his smiling face. Afterwards, she goes sleeping with him.


	20. Crude Muscle Head, Craig Marduk

**A/N: **take note, one of the characters pre-quotes will encounter in this chapter. Here is Chapter 19 in which Jin is going solo at SM Makati.

**Chapter 19: **_Crude Muscle Head, Craig Marduk_

The next morning, Jin wakes up as he sees Rhima who is sleeping again. He gazes her beauty sleep telling her that she is cute. There, he is intends to kiss her in her lips as she wakes up telling him.

"I know what you're going to do, Jin."

"Agh… Rhima, I thought that you're still asleep." Jin felt shocked while looking at her.

"Told ya, I knew that you're going too far that much." Rhima said flirting.

"Oh well, at least you stop me from my tracks." Jin said becomes blush at her. "I got some things to do outside."

"Oh… Last ones is not gonna eat breakfast." Rhima said as she running gooses his butt.

"Hey!" Jin said blushing.

"Haha…" she laughed very loud.

"Did she touch my ass? Hey? It's not fair, goosing my ass." Jin retorts as he follows her.

After they breakfast, Rei and Asuka were waiting as Rhima arrives.

"Rhima, is Jin with you?" Rei asked.

"Nope, he told me that he has some things to do outside." Rhima answered.

"I think I saw him, he said that he went to the mall to go window shopping by himself." Asuka smiled.

"It's alright, the mall is near in our place." Rei was concerned on Jin's actions.

At SM Makati, Jin goes window shopping by himself just to try some new clothing. Since he now wears a dark green short sleeve shirt and denim pants along his black flip flops as he tells himself.

"Wow, this clothes seems pretty. Hmm, if I win this tournament then, I can buy any clothes as I want."

While having window shopping, he sees a bald man just appeared in a youth's PSP as Jin sees this.

"Damn!! Where the heck am I? Why some people are afraid at me?" the bald man said as he raises his anger punching his head rapidly. "Arrrgh! I'll break everyone's face…"

"That bald guy. Craig Marduk? But why Marduk is here?" Jin said as he goes stopping Craig.

"ARRRGH!" Craig goes on a rampage, as Jin finally came in time to stop him. "What the…"

"I think you made the people scared them away." Jin reacted.

"Huh? How come you come out in this kind of a place?" Craig asked just as he stops making a rampage.

"It's quite of a long story. You see, I saw King at the beach hanging around by that cute girl of his."

"King was there too…" Craig said. "But where is he?"

"I think you should get out of here too. There's some men in silver are capturing us with that silver buster thing." Jin warned Craig.

"All right, now tell me where King is?"

"He is at the beach. That girl who releases him was the daughter of its owner." Jin said with a half smile on his face.

"I got you're word. I'll go and find King." Craig said as he left.

Jin sensed that the men in silver suits is somewhere around as he saw a youth who releases Craig who is running away. After that, he went back to Rei's house. Outside at Rei's house, Asuka is waiting for him telling that she knows her aunt Jun and she was his cousin raised by her father. Jin reveals that Asuka was his cousin knowing that his mother Jun has a brother and Rhima arrives in a scene tells them to get inside.

"I knew it, Rhima tells me everything that she has some cousins from her father's side." Asuka smiled while walking.

"Mother, has a brother which means I have a relative with her. Oh well, since she is my cousin I guess I'll be a brother in tow with her for a while." Jin mumbles that Asuka was his cousin as they goes to the study room that Rei is searching for his dad's company.


	21. Infiltration, Ready to Fight

**A/N: **My next chapter s going to be a jam packed action as they going to infiltrate Silveria. Here is chapter 20.

**Chapter 20: **_Infiltration, Ready to Fight_

At the study room, Rei explains on how to infiltrate the Silveria Corporation as Jin understands this, he accepts to go with him. After the conversation, Jin and Rhima went to the dressing room in which to be Rei's secret room as he gets changed to his fighting gear.

"Are you sure, you are going to fight those guys." Rhima said convince him.

"Don't worry about me, Rhima. I'm sure that I can beat them all out." Jin said as he goes inside changing his fighting gear.

"Gee, I was involved on those guys even if I'm wearing this pink hood." She mumbled as he finally comes out in his fighting gear.

"Okay, Rhima… you may see me now."

Rhima sees him in his primary outfit in which to be his original colors in his Tekken 5 game. Rhima can't believe her eyes seeing him wearing it.

"I can't believe it, but on that game I used to play. The color on your flames was red." Rhima said shocking.

"You may think that the flames on my trousers were color edited. But this is my original." Jin explained calmly. "Guess the first time you see me like this."

"I hate if you wear that when you get chained along the two individuals…" Rhima said teasing him.

"Hey! Will you stop teasing me like that? I'm not going to get caught off by my predecessors. It's really embarrassing."

"haha… I knew you still angry when I teased you." Rhima laughed as she leaves him.

"Oh Come on, Rhima. You always tease me like this?" Jin said raising his eyebrows while following her.

Outside at Rei's house, Asuka was way prepared as Rei prepares a gun in which his father taught him and both arrives.

"Are you ready, Rhima…" Rei asked her.

"I don't think I was involved on this, Rei…" Rhima replied. "I hate if I'm not going with you."

"Rhima, don't say that. I know that you can do it." Asuka said encouraging.

"But…" Rhima became sad at the moment and Jin puts his hand on her shoulder encourages her.

"You can Rhima, remember that you kick Ganryu's butt that time."

"Uh… all right. I'll try."

"Well then, let's get moving."

Arriving at Silveria Corporation, Rei notices men in silver suits. Since Jin and Asuka were hiding and he was pointed by two rifles.

"Who are you and what's your business in Silveria?"

"My name is Rei Cashimiro, I'm the son of my deceased father. I need to talk to Ralphie Mendoza who is takes over in this company." Rei introduces them.

"Cashimiro, but the boss told us that we are not allowed to trespass strangers."

"Oh, Really…" Rei said as he gives Jin and Asuka a signal while Rhima goes with Rei.

Jin beats off the guards while Asuka uses Demon Slayer on one of the guards as they defeated.

"…I'm just having a warm up." Asuka said vigilantly.

"No time for resting, Asuka, Let's go" Jin said letting his cousin to follow.

"Don't try to waste your time, Asuka." Rhima said.

"Hey! Wait up…" Asuka follows suit as they enter the company.


	22. Fight for the Real Deal

**A/N: **This will be a decent fight in this next chapter here is chapter 22 in my "The Strangest Things"

**Chapter 21: **_Fight for the Real Deal_

They finally inside the Company, Rei shoots the silver men who is after them. Then, they arrived at the two separate paths.

"Oh great, where should we go?"

"Okay, then. Rhima you go with Jin at the left side. Me and Asuka at the right side, we have to separate before these guys show up." Rei decides to split up along with Asuka as they separated.

Rei and Asuka are finally checking at the rooms as he points a gun. Then, he checks the room realizing that he was pointed a gun on the head.

Meanwhile, Jin and Rhima were checking the place, until one of the silver men captures her while Jin wanted to save her until, he got hit by an electric gun. However, Rhima sees this; she becomes unbearable beating all up the silver men violently free herself. Jin realizes that Rhima can fight as she was knocked down as Jin beats him off with his Corpse Thrust.

"Are you okay…" Jin asked while helping her.

"Yeah…" Rhima answered.

"Thanks for saving me…"

"We'll let's find that room over there?"

Inside the room, Jin and Rhima find out that the game characters were stored in this room. Rhima find out that the characters essence that they captured was inserted back in the game. Jin finally decides that they have to stop their CEO.

"Now I get it, so that's why they plan to captured us just to store in this stupid room." Jin said angrily. "I shouldn't know about this…"

"You don't have to be angry about Jin. You don't want to turn into that stupid freak again." Rhima said becomes aware of his actions. "You should watch your anger."

"Oh, I forgot about that…"

"You may know as a game character. But I respect everyone for this…"

"Rhima…" Jin said smiles at her at the moment. "Let's fight those guys…No matter what."

Meanwhile, Rei was pointed at the gun by a woman.

"Don't move…"

"Do I really know you…" Rei smirked and the woman knew about Rei and it zooms at her pointing a gun on him.


	23. Truths and Confessions

**A/N: **thanks for everything, there's some author wanted me to make some dirty parts in my chapter. However, I'm unable to make this part because of my strict parents. Here is my next chapter in which Rei found out the truth and Rhima has some confessions of herself.

**Chapter 22: **_Truths and Confessions_

The woman continues to point a gun on Rei's head telling him, seriously.

"Don't move. I know you are one of Ralphie's underlings." A woman said raised her eyebrows.

"Look miss, it's a mistake. What do you think of me an enemy?" Rei reacts as the woman seems to know Rei's accent.

"Keiya? Is it you?"

"Uh… who's Keiya…?" Rei wanted to know as the woman keeps the gun and embraces him putting an episode behind him as Asuka watches.

"Oh my goodness, I'm glad that you came back…" a woman said embraces Rei tightly when a song "Careless Whispers" plays.

"Uh… I'm not exactly Keiya, miss. Keiya is my father. I'm his son…" Rei said blushing and the woman knew this.

"Hey! Don't you dare play dirty with him, you bitch." Asuka said angrily to the woman.

"I maybe a bitch, I was just realize that Keiya has a son." A woman said as she looks on Rei.

"Who the heck are you anyway? Are you tried to seduce me something like that?" Rei said in a sarcastic reaction. "And how did you know my father?"

"Sorry for my rudeness, I didn't mean that I seduced you." a woman said as she introduces. "My name is Mariana Dominguez and I'm one of your dad's friends."

"What!!!"

Meanwhile, Jin and Rhima were walking at the other side of the path. He notices that Rhima can actually fight as he talks at her.

"Look, Rhima I know that you can fight. You are just pretending that you don't…"

"Could you stop asking me that? I already told you that those things are part of what I'm doing." Rhima spats at him as he reacts angrily.

"Don't try to deny on me, Rhima. I know that you can fight. You beat the hell of anyone just to save my life. Why did you try to deny like that."

"Can't you see that? I don't want to know that I can beat them all out. It doesn't matter if you asking me this…" Rhima became angry to him as she stomps away while he drags her hand.

"Rhima, will you stop being stick in the mud, I just wanted that you can beat them all out. You're just pretending that it was your doing." Jin became serious to Rhima as he wanted to know something. "I need to know why you did it…"

"Because I don't want someone to get hurt… that's why I did it." Rhima became upset for this as she tells him. "I was taught by my father in self defense."

"Self defense…"

"Yeah… that's why I did it to save you from those silver freaks…" Rhima said as she sits down leaning on the wall while he sits too just to hear what she said.

Back at the waiting room, Mariana tells Rei about the truth as Asuka listens.

"To tell you this, you must be Rayver Cashimiro. I shouldn't know that you were here."

"Uh… just call me Rei and how did you knew about my dad?" Rei said in a strict voice.

"Your father was a CEO in this company. However, I shouldn't tell you about what happened to him." Mariana said sadly.

"My father, what just happened to him?" Rei asked desperately wants to know as she answers.

"Your father was a respectful man; he is the only one who orders to maintain all the games that was released. However, your father passed away by suffering a heart attack."

"Oh no!!! Why dad didn't tell me about this?" Rei cries hysterically.

"You don't have to cry because of it. You know about his last word." Mariana said became upset to Rei. "He told me that if he is dead, his son will be heir in this company."

"You mean that I will heir in this company."

"That's very true. But still, you would be the one will take over this company. Until, Ralphie takes over the company."

"What did he do? And why he wants to capture the characters in the game."

"Ralphie releases Jinpachi after using him in his PS3. He became obsessed after he released him. As a result, Jinpachi's demonic power was affected on all other gadgets. That's why all the characters were release when you use them." Mariana tells about his evil ambitions and Rei finally decides to stop him.

"All right, we have to find Jin and Rhima first. She was the only person knows about this." Rei goes out along with Asuka and Mariana. Meanwhile, Jin listens on what Rhima tells him.

"It was that time before my parents left abroad. My father was a karate practitioner. He was expert doing this sport and I was impressed." Rhima began to tell stories to him. "He taught me how to fight and using the self defense."

**Flashback:**

Rhima's father taught her some martial art skill as she is successful. After the practice, he tells her that using this skill is much important for her skill while mastering.

"Rhima, listen carefully. You can't use this moves that I taught you because. Your brother will be jealous if I see you teaching you this."

"But, papa… why would I use these? That's what I need when someone in trouble." Rhima reacted.

"Rhima, if you use that. I don't want you to become a violent person. I taught you this because it's for your safety to defend yourself."

"No, dad…" Rhima said as she was starting to cry.

"Listen, I don't mean to be upset you. I was trying to tell you the right way. I don't want my daughter to become a lady not a violent woman. You will be prone of getting involved on someone's problems especially in fights."

"But dad…" Rhima said begging.

"You don't have to, Rhima. Keep this as a secret. Listen, you can use this when if someone tries to hurt you. That's what you're going to do."

**Flashback over:**

"And that's what he told me. I'll use this whenever I get into trouble. But still I just wanted to help anyone." Rhima said as she lowered her head. "I'm just prone to fight anyone who is involved on this."

"You don't have to be upset, Rhima. Now it's the time to fight them." Jin said comforting her. "You don't have to be prone on this. Besides, I'm trying to do the same way as you did. Dealing with my family is the only thing I had right now."

"Family matters…"

"That right, I have some family matters to deal with, Rhima. I should confront them soon enough."

"Oh well…" Rhima said as she stood up.

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks…"

"I guess we have to tell Rei about what we saw in that room." Jin smiled at her as she began to act different.

"Okay, last one is a puppy dog..." Rhima smiles as she gooses his butt again as she ran off."

"Hey! That's the second time you touch my butt…" Jin grunted as he follows her.

"Haha… I knew you felt screwed on me are you…"

"Oh come on, we don't have time to play tag y' know. We have something things do." Jin said angrily.

"Don't try to retaliate me, you pink nipped cutie boy."

"Rhima! Will you stop calling me that? That's embarrassing…" Jin said blushes at her in embarrassment.

"Great! His flat boobs seem different than other real guys around. Hee hee… at least I saw on that old bastard's ending getting chained by them." Rhima giggles on him as Jin became blush at her for moment of what she said…

"Rhima… I just heard about what you said. That is not funny."

"Oh hoh, you still blushing, Jin…" Rhima replied.

"Rhima, ugh… you're mocking me." Soon after, they continued running to find Rei.


	24. Robo Jackass, Jack 5

**A/N: **there's some funny parts between the two and lots of action in this chapter here is Chapter 23 in my "The Strangest Things"

**Chapter 23: **_Robo Jackass, Jack 5_

"Hahaha, his butt is pretty smooth. But his flat boobs are still pink nipped. I don't get it, why he has like that." Rhima mumbled anxiously and Jin becomes frustrated when he hears on what she says to him.

"Rhima, why are you touching me anyway? You've been acting something differently."

"Because, I like you butt. You know it's pretty smooth when I touch it."

"Do you think I could goose you just for that." he retorts at her "Maybe I will retaliate you for that."

"You think you could do that…" Rhima giggles as he tickles at her. "Hey, stop that, you're tickling me."

"hahaha… I don't think you can't hold on me much longer, Rhima." Jin said laughing.

"That's enough alright. I hate if your balls get hit by something else." Rhima said giggles on him.

"Aw come on, you still being kill joy."

Both were tickling at each other as they confronted a big robo Mohawk.

"What the heck is that?"

"It's Jack 5, oh no! This man is not so good. I'll fight this guy, Rhima."

"But…"

"Trust me, he is easy to beat."

Jack 5 rushed to fight Jin as he does a fighting stance ready for a fight. Meanwhile, Rei and the others fight off some silver men as they went downstairs. However, Rhima can't watch them fight as Jin clutches his stomach.

"Ugh… damn it…"

Rhima thought what she should do as she tries to kicks Jack 5 on his testicles but failed easily grab her right foot.

"Rhima, no…" Jin screams seeing Rhima gets stuck from Jack 5's robotic hands as she tries to break as beats it with her version of Stunner move knocking Jack 5 out.

"Don't piss me off, jackass…" Rhima said as her leg hurts Jin tries to help her.

"Are you alright…"

"Yeah… my leg will going to be okay, it's just a stretch."

"Okay…"

However, Jack 5 is still unconscious as both Jin and Rhima escapes. Rhima later receives a text message from Rei telling her that the meeting is in the large pile storage room.

They made it at the downstairs; they were confronted by Jack 5 again this time it was after them. With this Jin carries Rhima at his back as he slides while Jack 5 is after them.

While sliding, Rhima warned him. "Jin, we almost make it down. But, don't get yourself carried away…"

"I know…I know…" Jin knew this as he was unaware that the railing of the stairs was block by a huge rock stick on it.

"Look out!!!" Rhima yelled as he landed on the huge rock hurting him directly on his balls while sliding.

"Ugh… that hurts…" Jin feels the pain as they made it down stairs.

With this they confronted by Jack 5 again, as he attacks with his cannon but both avoids it Rhima tries to do cart wheel as she restrains him.

"Jin, do it now…"

Jin goes for the Demon's paw on Jack 5 as he was defeated, malfunctioned. After the fight, Rhima was relieved beating the hell out of Jack 5 while Jin is still hurt.

"Are you okay…"

"I'll be fine, Rhima. That's was a lot of fun." Jin said while clutching his balls and Rhima starts to laugh at him.

"Haha… I think it's better if you get circumcised." Rhima said teasing him while laughing.

"Aw, quit it Rhima. You're making me embarrassing." Jin said blushing at her while clutching.

"More than a 'suck it'…" Rhima said giving a suck it on him as he gooses her butt. "Hey!!"

"Haha… I got you… I like your butt too. Even I got cramped by it." Jin said as he laughs at her loudly.

"Jin… you nipped cutie boy…" Rhima became blush at him after he gooses her she becomes frustrated to him.

Meanwhile, Jin sensed that someone is coming as he prepares a fighting stance. He rushed and does Demon's paw but someone stop him.

"Wait… don't kill me…" Rei screamed.

"Rei…" Jin almost struck his punch at him as he stopped.

"whoo, I thought that you going to make it." Rei reacted.

"Are you all by yourself, Rei." Rhima asked.

"Nope, Asuka and Ms. Mariana are with me. Let's go to the storage room right away." Rei smiled seeing the two are here and Jin tells him that they see other game essences were stored at the store room as they enter the large storage room.


	25. Good Things and Evil Deeds

**A/N: **Hey guys. Since it's holiday I still have a chance to make this chapter. Here is chapter 24 with a little bit of drama for Rose telling the whole thing about Jin's release.

**Chapter 24: **_Good Things and Evil Deeds_

Arriving at the large pile storage room, they see Asuka and Mariana who are waiting for Rei. Asuka was happy that the both of them were alive and Mariana finally ask Rhima.

"So tell me, how did you release Jin in your PSP? I need to know about what just happened." Mariana asks Rhima about this as she explains.

"It was that time that I was upset; I was playing my PSP using Jin in the game to play the Tekken Bowl. Suddenly, someone just tells me something and a strange light comes out of nowhere. Now it figures that, he just easily comes out in my PSP."

"A strange light…" Mariana noticed about the light the same light as Ralphie's releasing Jinpachi.

"I was freaked out that time that he was come out. I'm really thinking what I should do to him. I felt that my wish was granted." Rhima said as she lowers her head. "Before I released Jin, I was the popular student in UP College of Education were some boys are crazy about me. But the girls in my class were jealous about me."

"Oh…" Jin felt sad to her when he listens to her story.

"Before I get home, some of the girls were gossiping about me. They say that I have no boyfriend ever since in 5th year. I've been overhearing their gossips most of the time. When I heard about what they said, they really think of me as a fool to them."

"Rhima…" Rei became sad to her.

"It doesn't matter if I have no boyfriend. I'm just being a fool to them…" Rhima said as she lowers her head again.

"You don't have to say that, Rhima…" Jin shouted as they looked at him while he stands up. "What you did is the right thing. Those girls were just jealous about you and besides, you are not a fool to them. You are kind, simple and a gentle person you can't say some things like that."

"Jin…"

"When you get a boyfriend very early, you can't focus on your studies. As I heard that you don't have a boyfriend. I know that you can focus on your studies. Not like they were gossiping about you." Jin said encouraging as Rei steps in.

"Jin was right, Rhima. You're not a fool and besides we understand about what you said."

"Does this mean Rhima was popular?" Asuka cried dramatically. "What about me? I'm not popular because I was breaking fights in my place. That's uncool…"

"You're getting over-dramatic, aren't you?" Jin reacted.

"Thanks you two… I knew that you make me feel happy." Rhima said smiling.

"Now I understand, choosing characters in the game could release it afterwards." Mariana calmly look on Jin. "You must be Jin am I right."

"Yes… why do you ask?"

"I know that you were the only one could stop Jinpachi. I beg of you please stop him." Mariana pleads him as he accepts.

"All right, let's find Jinpachi…"

"Before that, we have to find Ralphie first." Rei said with a serious look on his face.

"I almost forgot to tell you. Rei used to be heir in this company after the late CEO died. In fact, he is an expert marksman." Mariana said as the three were shocked while looking at Rei.

"So that's why he has a gun on his hand…" Asuka reacts at the moment that Rei has a gun.

"That's right; he was trained by his father before he passed away." Mariana explained.

"Wow, I didn't know that he can shoot guns…" Rhima said pretty shocked and Mariana comes up to him.

"That's why I love his features because he is looks like our late CEO." Mariana said while embracing on Rei, putting an episode behind him.

"Uh…Could we go now…? I hate if I see you two like that." Jin said while looking at them in embarrassment.

After the conversation, they defeat the silver men wielding a sharp buster. After that, they made to the throne room as Jin bust though the door using the Corpse Thrust. With this, they found the room is empty as Ralphie appears in the scene behind them.

"Well well, if isn't Cashimiro. I've been expecting you that you came…" Ralphie knew about Rei as he points a gun on him.

"Shut it… pal. You're evil deeds are all over? Just given up already?" Rei said angrily.

"Hmph, you are just like Keiya as well. For you my plan will be capturing the characters and stored in the computer systems. Ha… you're days are really over for all of you. Come my son…"

Ralphie's son Reggie Mendoza appears in the scene who got brainwashed by his father as Jin sees this.

"You use your own son as a pawn to you. How dare you doing this to him…" Jin becomes enraged seeing Ralphie's own son becomes a pawn to him.

"Now, released that person right now…" Ralphie orders his son to release the character in his light green PSP as it glows on a white light as it flashes on everyone in white.

* * *

**A/N: **But who's the character that Reggie releases? Who is it? Find out in my next chapter of The Strangest Things…


	26. Old Bastard, Heihachi Mishima

**A/N: **we're almost make it to the ending in this story be ready, guys. Here is Chapter 25 who reveals this character that Reggie releases.

**Chapter 25: **_Old Bastard, Heihachi Mishima_

When it flashes in light it disappears… Jin sees that he releases his grandfather whom he almost killed him during the 4th tournament. In fact, they knew it was Heihachi Mishima that Reggie releases…

"Wha… what the hell is this place?" Heihachi sees that Jin was there too as he replied. "Jin, you were here too… Hah! I shouldn't know about this…"

"Why are you here, grandfather? I mean Heihachi…" Jin said angrily while raising his brow on him.

"What! You still disrespected me…"

"I assured that you came here, Mr. Heihachi… you're father was on the roof to deal against them…" Ralphie explained. "I want you to deal with them just as my plan is complete…"

"Hmph… is that so. You and I were the same plans as well…"

"You think that I'm prevailing on that…" Rhima said becomes anger to them. "An old man like you can fight like that…"

"What! An old man… don't you dare say this to me you insufficient girl…" Heihachi reacted.

"I don't think so… elderly people could not stand up not even you can stand up in this kind of age." Rhima's actions become different. "_Ayoko ang matandang may kuping kupi sa bayag. _(I don't want a cramped ball old man)."

"What!!!"

"Huh???" Jin reacts knowing that Rhima can say stupid things to his grandfather that he hates.

"How dare you saying things like that!!"

"Don't try to mock me you old retarded bastard…" Rhima said as he enrages.

"That's it… I had enough of your mouth…" Heihachi rushes to do the Hammer Punch on Rhima as Jin arrives do Spine Cracker on him knocking him down.

"If you lay hands on Rhima, Heihachi… I'll beat you after I almost strike you with my final blow that time…" Jin said angrily on his grandfather.

"You think that you can stop me…" Heihachi tries to get back on his feet wanted to fight his grandson. "You better die, boy."

Heihachi rushes to beat Jin as Asuka blocks in the way.

"If you want to fight, you better confront me first." Asuka said vigilantly.

"Asuka…" Jin was relieved as they hear Ralphie's gun shot who becomes grew impatient.

"That's enough! I'm going to stop you one by one."

"I'll be the one to stop you, Ralphie." Rei thundered. "For stealing my dad's post…"

"Is that so, you are the same as Keiya."

"Rhima you should go with Jin." Rei concerns to her.

"But…"

"We'll take care of this."

"Rhima, let's go…" Jin said as he drags Rhima's hand.

"You can't go anywhere, Jin." Heihachi becomes infuriated as he tells him, angrily.

"Sorry, but I have some unfinished business." Jin smirked as he and Rhima goes upstairs.

"Why you…" Heihachi becomes crazy as Asuka blocks on his way.

"Sorry, but you will have to face me first. you old bastard."

As the three fights, Both Jin and Rhima are on their way up in the rooftop to find Jinpachi.


	27. Battle and Gun Fights

**A/N: **This will be a great action. But this is only a short chapter before Jin confronts Jinpachi here is chapter 26.

**Chapter 26: **_Battle and Gun Fights_

After Jin and Rhima go to the rooftop to fight Jinpachi, Rei settles the last score for Ralphie by shooting by each other with their guns. While Asuka fights Heihachi with her Kazama style traditional martial arts. Mariana still watches. Then, he sees Reggie who still uses his PSP.

"Oh no, I must stop him." Mariana tries to stop Reggie but he was still brainwashed by his father letting her to chase him off.

Meanwhile, on their way upstairs, Rhima becomes overtired of climbing upstairs reminisced about the fun run by climbing up stairs from the 21st floor. After that, she starts to collapse causing her to fall as Jin grabs her in a glimpse.

"Rhima… I got you" he finally catches her.

"I'm sorry…" Rhima apologized. "I shouldn't fall off like that."

"Don't try to fall off like that. You'll cause a lot of accident." Jin becomes concerns to her as she tells him.

"I'm getting tired of climbing up it reminds me about this fun run event."

"I know that you can do it. Just do your best. Rhima." Jin said encourages her.

"All right, I'll try…"

Back at the fight, Ralphie shoots Rei with his handgun as he manages to avoid making a rant out of him.

"All right, that's far enough. Rayver. You can't hide from me. You're just afraid of getting shot aren't you?" Ralphie said in an antagonistic matter.

"Just quit it. I don't have time for your ramblings. I want to clearing my father's name because of the things have you done." Rei said angrily.

"Don't you even try my son will kill the game character completely with this." Ralphie has micro stick that he is handling. "With this, my son will definitely control the game character by surprise."

"Say what…"

Then, Asuka fights Heihachi blow by blow. Therefore, Mariana found out that chords were attached from Reggie's head as she rushed to break the chords to return him to normal.

Back upstairs, Rhima finally made it to the door as she busts the door. But it won't budge.

"Damn…it won't budge. We can't get through…" Rhima tackles as Jin comes up to her.

"Stay back, Rhima…"

"Huh?"

Jin breaks the door wide opened using his Demon's paw as they opened made it at the rooftop.

"What the… So this is the rooftop." Rhima mainly replied. "But no one's around?"

"I have a bad feeling about this." Jin sensed someone is approaching as he sees a fireball. "Look out!!"

Jin tackles Rhima at the ground to avoid the fireball.

"What is it?"

"So you finally made it this far…" Jinpachi appears in his demonic form confronting both Jin and Rhima. "And who might you be?"

"I am Jin Kazama, the heir of the curse blood."

"I see. So that's why my blood screaming, is to kill you." Jinpachi said impressing to both. "Until now, I want to finish you for my reckoning."

"I will deal this evil presence. Right now…" Jin said clenching his fist declaring to put an end to Jinpachi's evil.

"Hmph, if that's what you want. Well then, you honestly want to defeat me? Then, you defeat me?"

And so both individuals are fighting for the final battle as the weather becomes darker and Rhima begins to watch both Jin and Jinpachi fight not to get involved.

"Oh no, this will be a deadly fight." Rhima said as their final battle begins.


	28. The Final Battle

**A/N: **Be ready, this is before the ending of the Strangest Things is the final bout between Jin and Jinpachi. Here is Chapter 27. Ready to read guys…

**Chapter 27: **_The Final Battle_

Both Jin and Jinpachi are engaged in mortal combat while Rhima watches. Jinpachi goes attacking with his stun attack causes Jin to get stun and use Thunder god Fist almost knock Jin out. Then, he becomes back on his feet and attack blow by blow creating a bizarre chi causing all the walls becomes cracked in places.

Meanwhile, Asuka was worn out causing her to get tired as Heihachi still stands up never gives up and he attacks her with his Hammer Punch. Mariana found a cord that attach to Reggie's as she cut it off. Then, Rei and Ralphie are having a quick draw with their gun ranting on each other pointing their guns in a head.

"It seems that your father taught you very well. Hahaha, it's not bad." Ralphie smirks on him.

"I'm just getting started, Ralphie, for my dad and this company that he owned."

"Is that so…"

"Ugh… Damn it…"

"You were just like Xiaoyu as well…" Heihachi said becomes cocky to her. "Now, I'll finish you up…"

Reggie wakes up the moment after brainwashing and he looks on Heihachi who was to able to kill the helpless Asuka. Heihachi smiles evilly to her as Reggie shoots him with a sharp buster.

"Uwahhh… Why why are doing this?" Heihachi screams in pain as it dissolves into game essence.

"Huh? What happened…?"

"Are you okay?" Reggie asked her in a polite manner.

"Reggie finishes him off…" Ralphie yelled as he activates the micro stick as he reacts. "What!!"

Rei then shoots rapidly to his handgun as Ralphie knocks down succumb to death.

"This is for my dad, you bastard…"

"You…" Ralphie then dies as Rei watches. Then he sees Ralphie's son Reggie returns to normal thanks to Mariana who cut off the cords. Reggie smiles on Rei wanted to help for anything.

"Well, let go find both…"

Meanwhile, Jin beats him with his Savage Sword and does mental alertness then using his Spine Cracker on him and Spinning Flare Kick. However, Jinpachi does stuns him again and do downward punch intensively.

"Now, I will finish you off with my power…" Jinpachi spat on the weak Jin and creates a fireball on his abdomen. Therefore, Rhima knew this remembering that fireball that hits Jin's devil form as he hits his fireball directly to him and Rhima finally in time tackling Jin to the ground. "Look out!!!"

Rhima got hit by a fireball as she was knock unconscious create a wall crack in her. Jin sees this, as he becomes enraged.

"Rhima!!!"

Jinpachi rushes to kill Jin as he creates a barrage of chi build up inside of his body as he executes the Avenger unblockable move to Jinpachi as he was crushed. Rhima wakes up as the wall crack within her as she almost fall grabbing a concrete, she tries to climb up but failed she is unable to climb up.

Jin defeats Jinpachi and, Jinpachi dissolves into dust while Jin watches. After Jinpachi dissolves into dust, Jin heard Rhima who cries for help. Rhima sees the concrete is breaking apart as she falls and Jin manages to grab her hand in time.

"Huh? Jin…"

"Hold on tight, Rhima. Just don't let go." Jin said while he tries to grip her hand.

"You have to let go…"

"If you let go, you'll never see Rei and the others again if you did that." Jin cried at the moment he was concerned to her. "I don't want you to become another mother."

"Jin…" Rhima cries seeing him that he will be sad if she let go his hand. His hand is about to slip as Rei's hand grabs on Rhima's left hand. Jin realizes that Rei finally arrives in time.

"Hang on…" Rei becomes worried as both Jin and Rei plans to pull her hands as both shares smiles as they pull Rhima to climb her back up as she landed on both them in the ground.

"Thanks… Rei, you finally made it in time." Jin said thankfully.

"Yeah, I hate if Rhima gets killed." Rei becomes worried to Rhima as Jin sees Asuka, Mariana and Reggie.

"You finally made it in time…"

"Thank you both. For saving me…" Rhima smiles on both Jin and Rei as the battle ended.


	29. Farewell to you My Friend

**A/N: **the last chapter will be an epilogue. But take note at the last of the chapter, Rhima will have to say before I make this and sorry for my concern I can't upload this final chapter because of processing errors. Here is the last chapter.

**Chapter 28: **_Farewell to you My Friend_

"Look, I'm sorry about for what I've done. My dad just forces me to get rid of you."

"You don't have to apologize, Reggie." Rei said smiling. "It's not your fault. I shouldn't kill your father like that because of his illegal actions."

"Look I don't like my dad anyway. He is just making my mom getting abused by him that's why I don't want to see him."

While both Rei and Reggie start of their friendship, Rhima sees Jin who turns back on her.

"Uh… you know I realize that… you really care about me." Rhima said with a smile on her face.

"I know, Rhima." Jin begins to look at her, smiling. "Thanks for saving me. If it wasn't for you I will be ended up getting killed by Jinpachi."

Rhima became happy that she did save him to beat Jinpachi and Rei comes up with her.

"I'm so glad you made it well, Rhima." Rei smiled as they noticed their PSP is lighting up.

"Huh, what's happening…?" Reggie cried.

"It's coming from our PSP…" Rhima knew her PSP is lighting up especially Rei's as it light it up from above. With this, it creates a white portal that lead them return back where they belong in the game.

"What is that?"

"It's a portal… which means the game characters will get back where they belong." Mariana explained.

"All right, it's time for me to get back…" Asuka smiled. "Hey, we'll see each other at the real fights." Asuka winked eye on her cousin Jin as she goes at the portal.

Before he goes at the portal, he thanked Rhima for everything.

"Rhima, I guess this the time that I should go." Jin said worried. "I really thanked you for what you did."

"It's okay; you're not just an ordinary person but a better man." Rhima said while he gets her hand and Rei's hand as they blushed.

"Uh…" Both were blushed as Jin smiles.

"You know you two were a lot a like."

"Jin, the portal is closing…" Mariana said worried.

"I better go now, maybe someday that I'll see you. Goodbye, Rhima for everything." Jin says goodbye to Rhima as he walks away. Then, he looks at her and waves his hand and after he ran thru the portal as the white light flickers and disappears.

"It's finally over." Rhima said as she sits on the floor, exhausted.

"Well, let's make our like a better life for us."

"Yeah…"

_After the whole incident that Jin and the other characters returns to where they belong, I finally graduated at UP College of Education and my parents were happy to see me graduating. Therefore, Rei becomes the CEO of his father's company and Mariana becomes his advisor and he proposes me for going steady. Reggie also was living his life with his mother with more stable lives. After all it's done I return back to my simple whole life._

**6 months later:**

"Lady Mariana… we have a problem, they're a strange chi just interrupting our systems."

"What! Oh no, this chi is a lot different than Jinpachi's." Mariana said and becomes upset of this.

"Oh, it's malfunctioning…"

The computer systems in the Silveria Corporation become malfunctioning and a strange light reoccurs once again.

"What kind of light is that…?"

"Oh no, it seems that it's a giant monster with freezing crystals it has more demonic chi as I thought. we must warn Rei immediately." Mariana was upset knowing about Azazel's release.

At SM San Lazaro, Rhima is now a homeroom teacher in UST grade school who is watching other gamers are playing the game, Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion and Rhima were happy to watch this.

"It seems that someone using Jin in the game." Rhima smiles while she watches however she didn't knew that someone just talks to her.

"It was her…"

"Huh? _Anung nangyari…_(what's happening.)._" _a gamer was shocked seeing his character use and embarks on the white light as Rhima sees this.

"This light…" Rhima knew this will happen as a result Jin comes out of the arcade machine kit in his suit outfit and everyone was shocked to see him coming out.

Then, he sees Rhima who is watching knew that he is worried about her as he looks at her, smiling.

"Long time no see, Rhima." Jin greeted her and Rhima was shocked.

"Jin…" Rhima knew him as she occurred a flashback 6 months ago that she releases him in the PSP and everything happens that time as she faints in front of him.

"Ah… Rhima!!!" Jin tries to help her as the screen goes blank.

_More and more strange things are about to happened. But it seems that it has a part 2…_

(The End)


End file.
